An Endless Tale
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Once again, the war broke the peace. ZAFT and ORB stood together against EA. Will Kira and Athrun have the chance to be together again? What they didn't know that someone's controlling this war... yaoi, AsuKira, bit of DearkaYzak, possibly other pairings.
1. A Broken Peace

Title : An Endless Tale

Author : isumi 'kivic'

Pairings : Mainly AthrunKira. A bit of MwuMurrue and DearkaYzak. Might consists other pairings in next chapters.

Warning : This fic contains shounen-ai, or yaoi, or boys love, or m/m. You've been warned, so if you decided to read this, take your risk. The characters might be OOC, too.

Timeline : After the second war in Gundam Seed Destiny.

Summary :

Disclaimer : Rightfully, Gundam Seed Destiny and its properties and characters are belong to Sunrise, Bandai, and Sotsu Agency. I just borrow them for my own fun. I own nothing except the plot and my original characters in this fic, nor I make money from this. Plus, the title isn't mine, either. I borrowed it from Digimon Frontiers second ending song, it is Wada Kouji's. –shrugs-

A/N : This is my biggest project I have this year. Hopefully I didn't screw it. All mistakes here are mine, you may get angry if you want to. This fic is inspired by the fic Crossfire by Jusrecht. And thank you very much for Punkakauntan, Jusrecht, Totally-Out-of-It and pluto-mint for writing wonderful AsuKira fics. Your fics have big impacts on me and it has inspired me very much. Please read this through until the end, and please review. Thank you very much for reading!

_**Chapter One: A Broken Peace**_

A word 'love' could have different meanings for every single person in this world.

For the Chairwoman Lacus Clyne, the word 'love' means giving everyone—coordinators and naturals—comfort and support with every possible way: talking, singing, and even leading them through hard times in their lives.

For the Representative of Orb Cagalli Yula Attha, the word 'love' means protecting every single person—coordinators and naturals—and living things in ORB with every effort she had, and sacrificing almost everything she had for the world's peace.

But for the Generals of ORB Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato, the word 'love' simply means 'stay' and 'each other' and 'world'.

Athrun let out a small sigh as he opened his eyes that morning, feeling warm under the blanket. He was tired. After a week staying at Morgenroete without being able to come home to the Attha mansion, it felt really good to come back home. Being thankful for having somewhere to go back, Athrun closed his eyes again.

It was his day off, after all. And he deserved it, after working almost non-stop for a week in Morgenroete with a new project about mirage colloid. He rarely had a day off. And it was winter. The weather was perfect to have a stay-in-bed-and-sleep-under-the-warm-blanket day.

The smell of coffee and the footsteps towards his room made him smile. After all, how else could you start a perfect day off other than having your precious person bring you a mug of coffee to say good morning?

"I know you're awake."

Athrun opened an eye to look at the figure in the doorway and smiled.

Yes, for them, the word 'love' simply means 'stay' and 'each other' and 'world'. Stay as long as they could to spend more and more time with each other and facing the world together. And small things like bringing coffee for the other in the morning is their way to express the word 'love', other than those 'big things' they usually did in their nights.

Kira stepped into their shared room and placed the tray he held onto the small table near the window. He sat down at the edge of the bed, looking at his friend's emerald eyes with amusement. "Wake up and get out of the bed, Athrun."

"Why should I? It's my day off."

"It's our day off." Kira corrected him. "But we have a promise to Cagalli and Lacus, remember?"

"Huh? Is it today?"

Kira nodded. Athrun stifled a yawn, closed his eye, and snuggled deeper into the blanket. "Aahh.. five more minutes. It's so warm here.."

Kira raised an eyebrow. Sometimes he wander what would Athrun's co-workers would do if they know that the formal, strict, discipline and stone-headed General of ORB Athrun Zala had a habit of being so lazy every morning. Old habit die hard, anyway. Athrun had always been very lazy in the morning since he was a little boy, Kira knew that. He chuckled a bit, and leaned down to lay beside his friend. Athrun opened an eye again, looking at him intently.

"What is it, Kira?" he asked as Kira absentmindedly playing with his azure hair that spreading all over the pillow. Kira hummed slightly, and then sighed. Smiling contently, he continued to play with Athrun's hair.

His hair had gotten longer now, but Athrun never cared to cut them. Usually once every three months, Kira would tease him about having an obsession to have hair like Yzak's. And that's exactly why he finally cared to cut his hair. Having an obsession to have hair like Yzak's? God, only thinking about it was frightening! And he was happy enough with his hair, anyway!

"Athrun.." Kira whispered softly. "What are you thinking about?"

Athrun chuckled, and snuggled closer to his friend. "About having my hair like Yzak's." He smiled teasingly. Kira made a face. "You're not serious."

"What if I am?"

"I would have to interrogate Yzak about what had he done to you. Maybe he brainwashed you or something to make you like his hairstyle."

Athrun let out a laugh.

"Silly. Of course not. I just remember how you usually managed to have my hair cut with the same tease each time." Athrun smiled. "So? Where's my coffee?"

"You lazybum." Kira mumbled in a laugh as he stood up, grabbing two mugs of coffee from the table and sat back on the bed. Athrun slowly sat up, his hand receiving his

mug from Kira. Kira smiled as he leaned down and stole a quick kiss from the other boy. Athrun looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow. Someone's in a good mood today." He chuckled. Kira's smile remained as he sat beside Athrun and took a sip from his mug. Athrun breathed the smell of the coffee, and sighed. Kira looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Athrun shook his head. "I missed your coffee. It's been a week since the last time I drank it."

Kira was amused. "You missed my coffee? So you didn't miss me, then? It's just my coffee?"

"That's right." Athrun answered after making a thinking face, and Kira laughed, slapping his friend's arm playfully.

Silence fell as the two men enjoyed their coffee. It was snowing outside, and the constant chirp of Torii could be heard through the mansion. There were also some chattering sounds of the mansion's maids filling the silence. Kira sighed as he leaned his head on Athrun's shoulder.

A very rare moment of relaxing in peace, he thought. Sure, the war had ended and peace had returned for almost a year now, but the efforts and sacrifices they were making to protect the peace were also uncountable. Things as working almost 24 hours because of new agreements and projects had become almost like a daily routine for them. Seeing each other properly had become a very rare event because of their busy schedule. Basic needs like eating and sleeping—in Athrun and Kira's case, also the fulfillment of their desire for each other—became less important as the schedule took place. Even spending holiday together—for the four of them—had become almost impossible since Lacus was elected as the chairwoman of PLANT.

That's why, moments like this one he was currently spending with Athrun, was important.

"What time do we have to meet Lacus and Cagalli?" Athrun asked. Kira glanced at their schedule board that was hung on the wall.

"Well.. we supposed to meet Lacus at the hotel at one. After that we're going to meet Cagalli in her office, and then we'll have dinner with them at seven."

Athrun smirked. "So, we still have time, don't we?" he whispered on Kira's ear in a husky voice. Kira chuckled, and looked up at his friend.

"What do you want me to do?"

Athrun's hand slowly made his way to embrace the older man, bringing their face closer and closer as he breathed slowly.

"Stay." He murmured. "Stay here with me."

Kira smiled as his lips touched Athrun's.

"Yes, sir." He answered before leaned in and pulled his friend in a deep, passionate kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Shinn Asuka, the word 'love' means watching from afar with a little bit jealousy and a hard acceptance.

As he walked outside his room in Attha mansion in his ORB uniform, he could hear the noise from the room next to him. Muffled cries and heavy pants, things that he wished he wouldn't have to hear in such early morning. Grimacing at the window and looking at the snow outside, he sighed.

How did he fall anyway? How could he, after knowing that there was no special place reserved for him in the azure haired man's heart? How could he, after knowing the strongest bond he'd ever seen between the two Generals of ORB that were having their day off today?

He didn't know. He didn't understand how. He just… did.

He fell. That's just it.

When the war had ended and—to his surprise—Cagalli asked him to be a Lieutenant General of ORB, under the leadership of General Athrun Zala, Shinn had thought that maybe, just maybe, he would have more chance to get closer to the azure haired man he had admired so much.

Admired. Past tense. Because now, he knew exactly how he felt for the General.

He fell for him. And he wasn't there to catch him. Because, Shinn knew, he had already caught someone else, someone much more important for him than Shinn, who had fallen for him far before Shinn had. Someone who share the strongest bond with him. Someone that Shinn respected very much. Someone that… Athrun Zala fell for.

Kira Yamato. Such an unforgettable name.. Shinn thought. Nobody who had survived the war would forget this man's name. A man who had helped bringing back the peace to the world. A kind, gentle, caring man who had become a very respected—and feared—by the world. A man with a genius brain and many excellent skills.

If it wasn't because of Kira… Shinn reflected, maybe.. he wouldn't even be alive now.

But still…

It's always hard to let the one you love so much to be happy with a person that wasn't you…

Right?

When Meyrin had decided to leave and join Zaft as the Eternal crew, Shinn hadn't been able to understand her reason. She could have stayed at ORB. Athrun was here at ORB, and yet, Meyrin chose to be away from the person she loved. Yes, Shinn didn't understand why, back then. But now, he felt like he could understand Meyrin's feeling. Unfortunately, it was too late for him to stop himself. He didn't even realize that he was falling for the azure haired man back then.

It was when he found out that the two Generals were together, he realized. He had fell for Athrun Zala.

And he kept it from everyone. Let it be his secret forever. He didn't want to cause more problems for Athrun, or Kira, or Lacus, or even Cagalli. He had caused enough problems for them in the past, and yet, they still forgave him. Giving him a place to come back. And Shinn was very thankful for that.

He didn't even tell Luna about it. Luna—as Chairwoman Lacus Clyne's secretary—had been very busy. Sometimes she even much busier than Shinn was. And Shinn didn't want Luna to worry. He knew that Luna once harbored the same feeling as he did now towards Athrun. He just wasn't sure whether telling her would be a good thing or not.

So, he kept it for himself. Nobody knew, and Shinn was quite relieved of that.

As he drove his car along the way to Morgenroete, he couldn't help but thought that it was actually fun. You know, having a thing to keep for yourself and nobody knew.

It was like those top secrets documents that nobody was allowed to see except he himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so tired." Cagalli heaved as she took her seat on the dining room. "Earth Alliance is getting more and more annoying than usual. I met their countries' representatives this morning, and most of them are just so stubborn!"

Beside her, Lacus smile genuinely. "Let's not talk about it and have a fun dinner, shall we?" she chuckled. "It's been a while since the last time I had dinner together with you all."

Across her, Kira and Athrun smiled in agreement. Cagalli nodded, smiling widely. "And we have a more important issue to be talked anyway!" she announced proudly. Athrun raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's Dearka." Cagalli's voice suddenly turned low. "He had a big quarrel with Yzak. I heard him yelling at the vidphone this morning, and Mwu-san said that he was calling Yzak."

Kira let out a small laugh. "Cagalli. I don't think you have the right for gossiping someone as a Lioness of ORB." He said teasingly. Cagalli leaned back on her chair.

"I could care less. Almost everyone has new gossips about me everyday. Did you hear today's biggest gossip between the workers? 'Representative Attha has a thing for the new mobile armor pilot.' Ha! Just because I called him yesterday to give him a long lecture about his task doesn't mean I have a thing for him!" she said carelessly. Athrun snickered. How would the ORB civilians react if they knew their Lioness' uncare side..

"Dearka was probably mad at Yzak," Kira said after thinking for a moment. "He told me once that Yzak had been really busy with his new assigned team that he didn't have any time to even talk to him via vidphone."

"Ah… yes. As far as I know, Yzak-san decided to have them in special training for mobile suit pilots," Lacus nodded.

"He is now the member of FAITH, isn't he?" Athrun added. "And he was at PLANT, while Dearka here at ORB. It's just normal for them to quarrel because of misunderstandings. And.. given to how Yzak always behave.."

Kira looked at Athrun. "Now look at who's gossiping.."

Athrun shrugged. "It can't be helped." He said.

Lacus smiled. She knew how hard it was for Yzak to have a long-distance relationship with Dearka. Yzak's pretty face was just the perfect thing to be teased and flirted with by some crews. Even though the platinum haired man's tempered usually sent those 'brave' flirters away, Lacus knew how it was very easy for Dearka to hear wrong gossips about Yzak. And Lacus couldn't blame Dearka, either. Being possessive as Dearka was, having a pretty boyfriend like Yzak was a challenge whether he could keep him from those flirters or not. Hearing wrong gossips like that must be the least thing Dearka expected.

Feeling slightly concern about the ZAFT commander and the ORB Lieutenant General, Lacus asked, "Can't we do something for them?"

Cagalli's face suddenly lit up. "Exactly the question I've been waiting for, Lacus." She smiled widely. "So, you will stay here at ORB until New Year, am I right?"

Lacus nodded. Which is about ten days from now… she sighed silently.

"So, in order to gather everybody and have a memorable Christmas.." Cagalli's smile widened. "I have planned to make a Christmas party for all the crews of Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi!"

Silence followed the announcement. Kira blinked.

Christmas party? Well, that does sound like Cagalli, but still… for the crews of Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi?!

Athrun's eyes widened. "What are you thinking about, Cagalli?!" he let out a nervous laugh. "Are you serious?"

Cagalli nodded. Athrun immediately shut his mouth in disbelief. Lacus stared at Cagalli with a thoughtful expression in her face. "Hmm.." the pink haired woman tapped her finger onto the table. "That's interesting.."

"Isn't it?" Cagalli grinned. "Not only will we have more time to spend together, it might also give people like Yzak and Dearka to sort things up! And.." Cagalli winked. "Also might give people like you two have a memorable night."

Kira and Athrun blushed. "Cagalli!" Athrun warned. Cagalli laughed.

"Come on, what harm could it be? We will meet the people we haven't met for months since the war ended, like Miriallia and Ssigh." Cagalli said. "They might be busy with their current job, but I'm sure they will come."

"And I will ask Andy-san to bring all Eternal crews. He is the captain of the ship, anyway," Lacus smiled. "He would be very happy to meet Mwu-san and Murrue-san after almost a year."

"And the twins." Cagalli added.

After the war ended, as everybody had suspected, Mwu and Murrue finally got married. Their job at ORB didn't separate them, Murrue was still the captain of Archangel and now a General of ORB, while Mwu was still assigned as the pilot of Strike Rouge, and currently also working as a Lieutenant General. Two weeks ago, after Mwu survived from suffering the eight months period of pregnant Murrue, the twins, Arrel La Fllaga and Aralia La Fllaga were finally born.

The twins' births were big news. Lacus had immediately flew to ORB and visited the happy family, even though she couldn't stay for long. She had flown back to PLANT that evening. Cagalli held a big party for celebrating the twins' births, while Kira and Athrun suddenly had habit of visiting Murrue, Mwu and the twins everyday after work for a week.

Kira thought about Cagalli's party idea for a moment. The last party Cagalli held for the twins surely wasn't bad at all. Even though he had wanted to spend this Christmas to be a just-the-two-of-us Christmas with Athrun, he knew that the party would be a very rare moment where everybody could be together. It wouldn't be bad at all. It wouldn't be one of those boring political party. It would be a party for them and their friends.

"Sounds exciting." Kira finally agreed. Beside him, Athrun seemed to have the same thoughts. "That would be very good."

"Great!!" Cagalli said in a singsong voice. "I will call my secretary later and told her to prepare the party. Lacus, do you think we should have a ballroom?"

"Ah, that'd be very great, Cagalli-san. I probably should call Luna and tell her about this, too."

As the two women talked over the party plan, Kira felt a sudden pang in his chest. How long was it since the last time he saw everyone? Almost a year, he realized. The war had deepened the bonds between him and his friends, and surely he didn't want to break those bonds. Yet, it couldn't be helped. They were really busy and had no time to just even call and say hello to each other.

But it was okay. It was their way to enjoy the peace. As long as this peace remained…

But then, a frantic Mana was rushing into the dining room. Looking very panic, she handed over the phone she had carried from the living room to Cagalli. Looking puzzled, Cagalli accepted it. "Who is it?" she stared at the person who had taken care of her since she was a kid.

"Emergency call from Colonel Anthony Myrth, Hime-sama." She said in such fearful voice. Tensed, Cagalli quickly answered. "Hello?"

There was a silence after that. A silence that only being filled by Cagalli's voice talking to the phone. Subconsciously, Kira reached for Athrun's hand, seeking comfort from the other man. Lacus looked worried.

"Okay, I understand." Cagalli's voice was now slightly panicking. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Please take care of the basis line. Thank you."

Three pairs of different colored eyes were looking at her as she held the phone and bit her lips. The phone connection had cut off. Lacus' lips thinned.

"Cagalli?" Athrun called out softly. "What is it?"

Cagalli inhaled sharply, and gazed at the two male coordinators across the table. She sighed.

"There is an attack in Morgenroete by some Mobile Armor. Colonel Myrth said that it's probably from Earth Alliance.." she gulped, as the three pairs of different eyes widened in horror. She shook her head slightly and continued, "Currently, Shinn and Dearka are fighting them using some GINN we have."

"We need to go." Athrun said without any hesitance in his voice. Squeezing Kira's hand, he stood up. "I assume that Infinite Justice is ready to use anytime, Cagalli?"

Cagalli nodded weakly. Athrun sighed. He didn't want to use Justice anymore if it could be helped. He didn't want to use it if it wasn't necessary. But now…

"I'll go." Kira murmured. "Strike Freedom is also ready to use anytime."

"Kira." Athrun looked at him. He knew how Kira always felt about 'once again being in a mobile suit' tale. "You don't have to. I'm sure I can handle this. Shinn and Dearka are there, too, anyway."

"No." Kira shook his head. Looking up to meet a pair of emerald eyes, he said, "I won't let you go without me."

Lacus stood up. "It's your decision." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Averting the two men's gaze at her, she turned her head. "Please, don't regret anything…"

Both men nodded. Cagalli bit her lips, hesitating. She didn't want to send her two most important men in the world to fight in a mobile suit once again, but she knew, as the Lioness, she had to protect her country. That's the meaning of her 'love'.

"Mana, please tell Arkad-san to prepare the helicopter. We need to get there as soon as possible."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dearka snickered as another mobile armor attacked him. He quickly dodged the attack and returned it to the mobile armor. The mobile armor was thrown away because of his attack.

He sighed. What a bad day, he thought. After starting his morning with another quarrel between him and Yzak, he was in a bad mood all day. Even Shinn didn't dare to disturb him by grunting and being grumpy as usual. Work had distracted him from his thought about his love life problems, but in result, it also made him feeling really exhausted today. And exactly when he finished all his tasks and already feeling thankful that he could come home to his apartment and have a good sleep for one night… but now this..

What on earth they want from us, anyway? Dearka thought. They didn't even try to talk.. they just attacked in a sudden! Damn it, I hate this!

Being inside the GINN didn't make him feeling safe at all. He was too used with his Buster, and he didn't think that an ordinary GINN could keep him safe better than Buster did.

"Dearka-san!! Watch out!"

Shinn's yell startled him from his trail of thoughts. Dearka turned to face his opponent. Too late. The mobile armor's laser beam brilliantly made its way through Dearka's GINN cockpit. With a startled cry, using his reflexes, Dearka's GINN moved to resist the laser. But it was already too late. The laser beam knocked him down and made a firework along the GINN's side.

"Tch.." Dearka bit his lips. "Damn… concentrate, Dearka!" he focused back to his control pad. "Not good… the damages are bad.. the engine power is shutting down…"

"Dearka-saaan!!!!!" another scream from Shinn, once again, snapped his mind. He looked up, only to realize that another mobile armor was flying right towards him, ready to attack… and Shinn was too busy dodging many attacks directed to him to save Dearka…

"MOVE!!" Dearka finally cried in panic as the mobil armor came closer and closer..

BANG!!!

A loud dodging sound echoed throughout Morgenroete. Dearka gaped as he looked at a familiar mobile suit that stood in front of his GINN, dodging the mobile armor's attack, saving Dearka's life.

"Strike.. Freedom?"

"Are you okay, Dearka?!" Kira's face appeared in the monitor, looking relieved to see Dearka was still alive. Dearka nodded. "Yeah, just minor wounds, don't worry."

"Great. Can you stand up?"

Dearka watched as his friend dodged another attack from the mobile armors. "Uhh.. don't think so. The GINN's damages are too risky to be forced to fight.."

Kira nodded in understanding. He couldn't help but wander what on earth Dearka was thinking about until the blond didn't notice the attack directed to him, and furthermore, inflicted big damages to his GINN. The amethyst eyed man glanced towards the direction where Athrun helped Shinn fought the mobile armors with his Infinite Justice.

"Let's end this quickly," Athrun appeared in the monitor, looking tired. Kira nodded in agreement.

Dearka watched as Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice flew upwards, locking all the mobile armors in their target, and then shot.

As the loud sound of explosion were heard, Dearka couldn't help but admire the sight he was seeing in the night's sky battlefield.

To him, it looked like Morgenroete was having a huge fireworks party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PLANT…

Yzak tapped his fingers impatiently on his table while waiting the vidphone to connect to ORB. He groaned in annoyance. Since when did the technology in PLANT working so slow?

When his monitor blinked and a girl in ORB uniform appeared and greeted him, he quickly said, "This is Yzak Jule from ZAFT. I would like to talk to Lieutenant General Dearka Elthman, please."

The girl looked at him. "I am sorry, but all the uppermen are currently cannot be disturbed. They are all in a meeting with Representative Attha and Chairwoman Clyne."

Yzak sighed. I should've expected that.. he thought. After a sudden attack, they must have held a sudden meeting to discuss the matters.

"Is it true that there was a sudden attack in Morgenroete this evening?" he asked the girl. At least let me know how's the situation now, he added silently.

"Yes. But I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to give you informations about it." the girl smiled apologetically. Yzak rolled his eyes.

"I understand. Uumm.. Is there victims in the attack?" Is my boyfriend all right? Yzak's mind shouted curiously. He was worried, for Heaven's sake!!

"I still don't know about that. I'm very sorry." The girl answered.

Yzak sighed. Well, then, what do you know? His mind asked sarcastically.

"But.. if you have an important matter with Lieutenant General Elthman.." the girl seemed to see glimpses of worries reflected in his eyes. "..maybe I can connect you with the Representative's secretary."

Yzak's face lit up. "Thank you," he said quickly. The vidphone buzzed for about thirty seconds, before a middle-aged woman's face appeared. Her smile looked forced, and she looked as if Yzak was disturbing a very important meeting.

"I'm sorry for disturbing." Yzak forced a friendly tone in his voice. "May I have a brief talk with Lieutenant Elthman, please? I'm Commander Jule from ZAFT."

The look in the woman's face made Yzak couldn't help but wish that he could punch her face. "I am very sorry, but we're in the middle of a very important meeting. You can leave him a message if you want."

"I need to talk to him." Yzak stubbornness was in control now. He just need to see and convince himself that Dearka was okay!

"Sir, you have to understand. We're in a middle of the meeting. Do you know how serious our situation is right now?"

"This is important." Yzak wouldn't let her win. Call me stubborn or possessive if you want, but I need to talk with him! He added silently.

"What is it, Stachia?" another woman's voice came, thick with dignity. Yzak could guess whose voice was that. "Who is on the vidphone?"

"Ah.. it's nothing, Representative Attha."

Yzak rolled his eyes. Surely this woman didn't know his position in Cagalli's eyes.

"What does the caller want?" another kind, soft voice came. Chairwoman Clyne, Yzak thought mentally. "Is it someone from ZAFT?"

Yzak could see the woman's surprise. "Ah… yes. But.. he asked to talk to Lieutenant General Elthman."

Yzak couldn't suppress his victorious smile. Lacus, Cagalli, Kira and Athrun would know it was Yzak calling, and they would let him talk to Dearka, he knew it. After all, the world's four main leaders were his friends, and they knew what was Yzak to Dearka.

"Connect him to Lieutenant General Elthman's vidphone," came the strict order from Cagalli. "And next time, no matter how important things are, let him contact us freely."

"Yes. I'm sorry." The woman turned to Yzak again with an irritated face. "I'll connect this to Lieutenant General Elthman in a second."

This time, Yzak didn't bother say thank you.

There was another buzz on his vidphone, and the next face that appeared in the screen made his heart leapt.

"Dearka." He stated, relieved to finally see his friend. "Is everything okay?"

Dearka looked at him. "Why are you calling?" he made a sarcastic face. "I thought you said this morning you wouldn't talk to me again."

Yzak rolled his eyes. "One more word about this morning, and I'll seriously won't talk to you anymore."

Dearka sighed. Yzak smirked. He knew how the blond man always let him win the arguments, and that made him proud of himself. He studied his friend's feature, silently convincing himself that the blond was okay. Of course, he didn't miss Dearka's bandaged arm.

"Were you hurt?" there was a slight concern tone in Yzak voice. "Are you really okay?"

Dearka nodded. After thinking for a second, the blond sighed. Yzak noticed that he lowered his voice when he talked. "I'm sorry, Yzak. Didn't mean to shout at you this morning."

Yzak shrugged. "Yeah, you should." He hesitated, and then mumbled, "I'm sorry, too. For being so busy and forgetting you."

Dearka's mouth twitched into a smile. "Is this really you?" he teased. Yzak could feel his cheeks reddened. "Shut up, Elthman. You want me to kill you the next time we met?"

Yzak stared at his friend's face. He missed Dearka, badly. He really hoped he could come to ORB with Lacus as usual, but this time his new assigned team was in a very bad state. Yzak couldn't believe that those new people were graduated from a military school. They couldn't even operate the mobile suits well! Were they even coordinators?

Nonetheless, he left his team at the practice field to call ORB the second he heard about a sudden attack in Morgenroete. His mind was flying to Dearka immediately, even though he was yelling at his team when he heard the news. He was really panic, he admitted.

"Everything's okay, don't worry." Dearka's voice snapped him back to reality. He found Dearka's eyes were staring at him, as if the blond could read his thoughts. "I was injured, but nothing's serious." Dearka added.

Yzak nodded. "And what's the situation?"

"It seems that the mobile armors were belong to Earth Alliance." Dearka lowered his voice. "But Earth Alliance claimed that they weren't under Earth Alliance's order. We're assuming that some rebels attacked us using Earth Alliance's mobile armors."

Yzak snorted. "Nonsense. Earth Alliance must have something to do with this. How come they didn't realize that many mobile armors were stolen?"

Dearka's eyebrow raised in amusement. "Yzak, you always have negative thoughts about Earth Alliance. That's bad in political world, you know."

"As if I would care about it. I'm in military, not politics."

Dearka chuckled. He gave Yzak a wink. "I have to go now. We're in a serious meeting. You have to be grateful that Representative Attha and Chairwoman Clyne respect you very much and gave you a chance to talk to me. If it wasn't you, they would have cut the connection,"

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He hesitated, and then muttered, "I'm coming for Christmas."

Dearka looked surprise. "I thought you said something about not taking your holiday this Christmas earlier?"

Yzak glared. "Shut up. I changed my mind."

Dearka chuckled. "Not that I mind. I'll be waiting." He winked. "I'll call you again later."

"Yes." Yzak mumbled.

"Yzak?"

"What?"

"I love you." Dearka whispered softly. Yzak felt heat rise up to his cheeks. He hid his face under his bangs.

"Idiot. Don't say such things in the middle of an important meeting." He muttered, and the managed to glare at his friend. "And don't do stupid things. I don't want Chairwoman Clyne blame me about something you did."

Dearka gave a warm laugh. "Okay. Bye."

And the connection was cut. Yzak sighed, leaned back to his chair. He closed his eyes. How long was it since the last time he met Dearka? Four months? Five months? Or more?

The truth was, he missed Dearka badly.

Yzak stood up, and inhaled deeply.

He wouldn't let his love life problems made a bad influence in his job, would he?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, when he lied down beside Athrun on their bed and feeling exhaustion controlled him, Kira couldn't help but being thankful for today. Despite the sudden attack, his day off was indeed quite satisfying.

As Athrun pulled him into his warm embrace, he looked up. "Athrun.."

"Hnn.." Athrun answered tiredly. Kira absentmindedly playing with the azure strands that spread on the pillow.

He was actually afraid. Afraid of thinking that this sudden attack would be a sign of the beginning of another war. Having fought in the last two wars where he experienced the feelings of helplessness, fear, and many other bad feelings was something he didn't want to do anymore.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Athrun's voice snapped him back to reality. Kira sighed, nuzzled Athrun's neck. "Mm-hmm.." he inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of Athrun.

"Kira?"

"Nothing." He lied. He didn't want Athrun to worry. But he couldn't help asking himself the same question that had been bothering him since the first war. Looking up at his friend, he studied his friend's face. A face that he had come to love so much.

"Athrun…" he began. After thinking for a second, he continued,

"Have we found the right answer?"

Athrun's body stiffened. He looked down to Kira, trying to read the gleaming amethyst eyes that were locked with his.

Kira's unexpected question had startled him. And also made his heart sank. He couldn't say anything to Kira. He wasn't sure whether they had found the right answer, yet. This reminded him almost a year ago, when the second war started. He had been confused back then, trying to decide whether he should join ZAFT once again or not. He was the one who asked Kira the same question Kira had asked him just now.

Had they found the right answer?

He didn't know.

"It doesn't matter.." he finally managed to talk. "It.. doesn't matter to me anymore.."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because.." Athrun trailed off. He didn't know why. All he knew now was that he was thankful everything was okay. Lacus was okay. Cagalli was okay. People he had wanted to protect were okay.

And Kira was okay. And that he was here. Beside him.

Athrun shook his head.

"I don't know."

Kira stared at the deep emerald eyes. Reaching up, he placed his lips on the other's, brushing their lips together. "Athrun.." he whispered. "What is it?"

Athrun closed his eyes.

"Stay." He finally said. A genuine request, a deepest wish from his heart. "Just… stay. Please."

Kira breathed softly, and closed his eyes.

"I will always stay here for you.."

With that, he pulled his friend into a deep, loving kiss. Athrun sighed, and then kissed back.

Just stay. He thought. Stay here with me, so I will never lose you again..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To-Be-Continued

A/N : Uhhmm…. It's just a beginning. Truthfully, I have decided to make another war for this story. Hahaha… this is the first time I decided to write something serious. You know.. serious plot and everything..Umm.. once again thanks to Jusrecht, Punkakauntan, Totally-Out-of-It and Pluto-mint.. your fics are so wonderful it gives me back my spirit to write everytime I read them.

Oh, and if you're wondering why did I use the word 'stay' so much.. I tell you, I don't know why.. I just obsessed with that word all of a sudden. –shrugs-

Well then.. to everyone who had read this until the end…-bows deeply- thank you very much!!! And review please… let me know what you think! Constructive criticisms are welcome. Flame me with everything if you want, it's okay, too. –winks—okay, I'll shut up now.

(Sincerely; isumi'kivic' and Ilde)

Next chapter: Christmas Party!!!! Stay tune, please!!!


	2. Chaos Christmas Party

Title : An Endless Tale

Author : isumi'kivic'

Pairings : Mainly AthrunKira, A bit of MwuMurrue and DearkaYzak. Might contain other pairings in next chapters.

Warning : This fic contains shounen-ai, or yaoi, or boys love, or malexmale. You've been warned. The characters might be OOC, too.

Timeline : After the second war in Gundam Seed Destiny.

Disclaimer : Truthfully, Gundam Seed series belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. This fic's title is also borrowed from Digimon Frontier's second ending song sung by Wada Kouji. I don't own anything, nor do I make money from this. I only borrowed them for fun.

A/N : Okay… so… this is the second chapter. Nuh-huh… Everybody please be kind, be patient and review, please?-smiles sweetly- Cause everybody love reviews, ne? That includes me. I'm in the mood for writing fics cause I've found my lost USB back!

-cheers- Araaa… nevermind.. this is sooo random. The second chapter is more narrative, I think. Anyway, please read through end and review! Enjoy!

Private request : Anywhoo.. please write more AthrunKira and post them in our beloved FFN!!! I wanna read mooore AsuKira!!!

_**Chapter Two : An Endless Tale**_

_**Chaos Christmas Party**_

December 25 was the day that Cagalli had been waited for.

After the big preparation she planned with Lacus and made by her subordinates-including Athrun and Kira-, the Attha mansion had transformed 'almost' completely into a place dedicated to a huge Christmas party. Not only the main hall had transformed into a huge ballroom, dining room, kitchen, and even each balconies the mansion had was decorated. Small light balls and mistletoes were everywhere. A huge, tall—approximately 12 feet—, decorated Christmas tree was placed in the middle of the ballroom. A very long table was placed near the wall, ready to be filled by food and drinks.

The Christmas party itself was obviously amazing. It turned out to be a very good idea, Athrun thought, smiling as he saw Kira greeted their 'old' friends happily. Athrun looked around to see more people coming that night.

Lacus and Cagalli, obviously, were there, with Lunamaria and Stachia around them. Shinn—he seemed less grumpy tonight, Athrun thought in relief—talking with Mwu and Andorew Waldfeld, with Murrue not far from them, holding one of the twins, chattering with Meyrin who also held the other twin in her arms. Athrun caught a glimpse of a platinum haired man—so, Andy-san managed to drag Yzak here?, Athrun wander—walking out of the room with Dearka to the balcony. Haros—that Athrun didn't expect Lacus would take them with her—bouncing everywhere, earning some squeals and admiration noises from the new crews of Eternal and Kusanagi. Mana was there, too, talking with Miriallia—who had brought some of her friends with her. He saw Ssigh was greeting Kira, with Torii flew around their head.

"General Zala."

Athrun turned around to see a tall, hard but handsome faced man dressed in tuxedo saluted him. Athrun chuckled, and said without saluted back, "No need for that, Anthony. Just call me Athrun. We're in a party, not Morgenroete."

The ORB colonel Anthony Myrth smiled. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you, the two girls have come. They seemed to enjoy the buffet a lot."

Athrun laughed. "Okay. Thank you. Oh, do me a favor, will you? Call Lacus, Cagalli and Shinn, tell them to meet me in the balcony. And tell the girls I wait for them there, too."

"Sure." Anthony hesitated, and then smirked. "Athrun."

Athrun laughed.

As Anthony left, he couldn't help but think, when was the last time he felt so carefree like this? He definitely had to thank Cagalli for the party idea.

Athrun walked towards Kira and Ssigh, interrupting their conversation and told Ssigh that he had something to do with Kira. Kira looked at him with a questioning look, but Ssigh shot him a meaningful glance before leaving to greet Miriallia.

"Let's go. To the balcony." Athrun took Kira's hand. Kira pulled back. "Wait, Athrun. Yzak and Dearka are there."

"I know. That's why we'll go there."

"Nah, Athrun. We can't disturb them."

"No, we won't. This is important."

And Kira gave up. Athrun silently felt guilty at the thought that they would disturb Yzak and Dearka—and there was a possibility Yzak would kill him for that—, but he knew the two men wouldn't budge if he sent Anthony to call them to go inside. So, the only way left is to go there, right? And anyway, he had to introduce the girls to the people he considered as 'family'.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Anthony approaching two teenage girls near the buffet table. He smiled.

No doubt. Tonight was important.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lacus and Cagalli were really excited to see almost everybody that was invited came to the party. As the two women wandering from corner to corner, greeting everybody and saying hi to the new crews that they didn't know—Haro bouncing around them—, Cagalli saw Yzak and Dearka went to the balcony. She smirked and nudged Lacus, who turned and smiled meaningfully.

"A successful party, right, Cagalli-san?" she chuckled. ""I see everyone's having fun."

"Yes, you're right. Tonight would be a memorable night, no doubt about it." Cagalli said cheerfully. "Oh, look, it's Andy-san with Shinn and Mwu-san! He must be the one who succeeded to drag Yzak to come here. Let's go, Lacus."

And the two women made their way towards the three men. Andy looked up in time to see who was approaching him. He acknowledged them with a polite nod.

"Representative Attha, Chairwoman Clyne,"

"Ojou-chan, utahime." Mwu greeted them cheerfully. "Wonderful party! Congratulations!"

Cagalli grinned. "Thanks, Mwu-san. Don't be too polite with me, Andy-san. Just Cagalli."

"Ah.." Andy chuckled. "Sorry. Thank you for inviting us."

"That's the point of this party." said Lacus, glancing at Shinn. "Even Shinn seems to be in a good mood, right Shinn?"

Shinn grunted, making Cagalli smirked. "You're still grumpy as usual."

"Have you seen the twins, Andy-san?" Lacus smiled. "Aren't they cute?"

"Probably the cutest babies I've ever seen." Andy nodded towards Murrue and Meyrin. "Thank God they inherited Murrue's pretty face more than Mwu's."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Mwu protested, and the two older men laughed together.

"Oh, right." Andy stared at Lacus. "There's someone I want you to meet. I'd like Athrun and Kira to meet them, too, but I haven't seen any of them since I came, so I'll introduce you two to him first."

"Who?" Cagalli's face showed her curiosity.

"A new crew of Eternal. I should say he's the most talented man I've ever seen, other than Athrun and the others, of course," Andy laughed. "He's still new in ZAFT, I actually had to drag him to come because he was shy to come here. Oh, there he is."

Mwu looked at the direction Andy pointed at and saw a 19 years old man stood with his friend near the Christmas tree. He was quite tall, probably taller than Shinn, and he had light brown hair like Kira's. He was laughing at his friend's words, as his hand holding a glass of champagne.

"Wait here, ladies," Mwu smiled at the two women beside him. "I'll bring him here."

When Mwu had left, Shinn looked at Andy. "I see you've succeeded to drag Yzak Jule here."

Andy laughed. "For your information, Shinn, he came on his own. I think he wanted to spend some time with Elthman-san. He deserves it, though. I mean, he'd been very busy with the military.."

Lacus nodded in agreement. "Yes, he deserves it." she smiled, glancing at Murrue, Meyrin and the twins. "By the way, Andy-san, do you know how to differentiate the twins? Which one is Arrel and which one is Aralia? Even though they're a boy and a girl, they looked almost exactly the same."

"Which fortunately didn't happen to me and the idiot twin brother of mine." Cagalli added, smirking.

Andy laughed again. "That's quite harsh, Cagalli." He glanced at Murrue, and then sighed. Smiling, he said, "Arrel has a slightly pointer nose and his forehead is slightly wider than his twin."

"Ah, good observation as usual," Lacus smiled.

"Ah, it's just kind of amazing to see Mwu and Murrue have their children at last.. have a real family with the one they love.." Andy trailed off, his thoughts immediately flew away to the image of the most beautiful, amazing women he'd ever known. The smile of Aisha, the way Aisha's hair blown away by the wind, the kind, patient and understanding words Aisha always had for him..

Even though it had been more than three years since his precious lover died and he survived, he still couldn't forget her. Probably that's why he didn't even try to look for another woman. Yes, for him, Aisha was the only one. Forever.

"Andy-san…" Lacus' concerned tone snapped him back to reality. Smiling apologetically, he nodded. "Ah, it's nothing, really. Just remembered about Aisha all of a sudden."

Cagalli smiled sadly at him. "She's an amazing woman, Andy-san."

"Yes, she was." Andy nodded, smiling. "I think she'd be happy to know that it's peaceful now and that I'm.. still alive."

"Yes, she would." Lacus agreed. Shinn looked curiously. "Who's Aisha?"

Before any of them could answer, Mwu had came back dragging the man Andy had pointed earlier. Cheerfully, he announced, "This one, Andy?"

The man he had dragged looked at Andy in confusion, still trying to break free from Mwu's strong grip. Andy laughed, and turned to Lacus, Cagalli and Shinn. "I'd like you all to meet Rein Roland. He is one of the new crew of Eternal."

"It's nice to meet you," Lacu greeted the man, as he blushed slightly. He shook his head and smiled. "No, ma'am. It's my pleasure to meet the Chairwoman and the Head Representative…" his eyes trailed aside and rested at Shinn's figure. "..and the ex-pilot of Destiny Gundam," he finished.

Shinn looked a little bit surprised. "You know me?"

"Ah.. not really." Rein smiled sheepishly. "But you're an amazing pilot, and you've been a living legend in ZAFT. Other than Athrun Zala." He added quickly. "And coincidentally, I know Vino Dupre. Your friend."

Shinn nodded, his gaze averting Rein's the second Rein mentioned Athrun's name.

Lacus smiled. "He is amazing." She agreed. "And Andy-san told me you're the most talented man he'd ever seen."

"Oh, no, not at all. I am nothing.." Rein smiled, looking at Andy. "General Waldfeld must be being sarcastic."

"Hey, kid, I tell you one thing." Mwu interrupted. "He is not the type of a man who would say that someone's talented if that's not true." He chuckled. Andy threw a fake glare towards his friend, and then laughed along.

"So.." Cagalli started. "Are you going to pilot a mobile suit?"

Rein shook his head. "I'm not good enough to do that."

"Actually, you are good enough," Andy cut in. "You just more interested in mobile armors, don't you?"

"Really?!" Mwu's face lit up. "You're a mobile armor pilot? Wow! It's great to know there are still people who interested in mobile armors!"

"I take it as a compliment." Rein laughed, followed by everybody.

They kept talking about random things until Murrue called Mwu and said something about having to go to the bathroom and Mwu had to take care of the child she was holding. And the same time, Anthony approached them.

"Representative Attha,"

"Yes?" Cagalli turned to face him. "What is it?"

Anthony had been very familiar these days for Cagalli. Not only because this man was the colonel of ORB, it was also because Anthony seemed to be quite close with Kira and Athrun. Cagalli recalled one day when she visited Morgenroete and saw her twin involved in an interesting discussion with Anthony. She also remembered seeing Athrun joking with Anthony that same day. Cagalli knew that Anthony was a very responsible man if it came to his job and ORB. She also knew that this man was respected by everyone in Morgenroete, even by some people who had higher position than him.

"I'm here to tell you a message from Athrun. He asked you, with Lieutenant General Asuka and Chairwoman Clyne, to meet him at the balcony." Answered Anthony. His gaze shifted to Rein who was standing beside Shinn, and he smiled. Rein smiled back.

"Now?" Lacus asked. Anthony nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"No need to be that polite," Cagalli sighed. "Lacus, Shinn, come on. Thank you, Colonel."

"See you later, Mwu-san, Andy-san," said Lacus, smiling. Shinn patted Mwu's shoulder briefly and smiled to Andy before hurrying to follow the two women ahead.

As the three of them walked away, Anthony glanced to Rein. "Hello."

"Hey." Rein smiled. "Colonel."

"Anthony Myrth." Anthony corrected, and smiled meaningfully. "Long time no see, Rein Roland."

And Rein laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"..how's your arm?"

"Yeah, it's getting better. Good thing Kira came in the perfect time.If he didn't… well, let's just say I wouldn't be here now."

"Don't exaggerate things, stupid," the comment was harsh, masking the concern tone in the voice. But of course, Dearka knew better than anyone what was the hidden message of that harsh comment.

"And how's the new team that was assigned to you? The team that successfully taking you away from me?" he smiled teasingly to his now slightly blushing companion.

"They're very bad. Probably the worst. I have to check later whether they're really coordinator or not,"

Dearka let out an amused laugh. "Must be really bad if you're planning to check their genetics,"

His platinum haired companion snorted, but didn't answer.

Silence fell. Dearka closed his eyes, his hand reached up to entwined with the paler hand that rested on his companion's side. He felt his companion tensed slightly, but then relaxed. He smirked.

"Did you miss me at all?" he teased. "Or did Yzak Jule was too preoccupied with his job that he completely forgot about the poor man who was waiting for his call everyday?"

Yzak snickered. "You wish,"

"Aah.. I see. So you didn't miss me, huh?"

"Idiot," was all Yzak could say, despite his flaming cheeks. "We're not having this conversation now."

"Why not? I did," Dearka shifted so he could embrace the platinum haired man from behind. "I did miss you."

Yzak's breath was caught in his throat when he felt Dearka's arm sneaked up his waist and held him still. "..I.. thought your arm's broken?"

"It is." Dearka replied calmly. "But I want to hold you. And not even a broken arm would keep me from doing what I want to do."

Yzak could feel his heartbeat quickened as Dearka's hand traveled up to his chest and rested there. He could feel Dearka's warm breath on his ear as the blond's head moved to rest on his shoulder. He held his breath in anticipation, but nothing came.

Silence filled the balcony.

And then, Dearka whispered.

"I love you, Yzak.." he sighed. "I really do."

Yzak's face reddened. "Idiot! Stop talking nonsense, Elthman, or I will force you to shut your mouth forever!"

Dearka chuckled. "Okay. I'll shut up. But you're supposed to answer, aren't you?"

Yzak snorted. "Keep dreaming, Elthman. I don't see any reason to answer,"

Dearka raised his eyebrow in amusement. After separated for months, he had actually hoped that Yzak's pride would loosen up a bit. Even though they had been together for almost a year, but Dearka could count with his fingers how many times Yzak said the three beautiful words to him. He knew that the platinum haired man's pride was too high to say it explicitly to him, but still, he wanted to hear them again from his precious now ZAFT commander.

"Come on, Yzak. Say it."

"No."

"Please?" Dearka whined softly. "Just this once, I promise,"

Yzak seemed to think about it. He stared at the blond who was looking up at him pleadingly. Their eyes met, and all of a sudden, Yzak found it impossible to resist. He groaned, and then gave up.

"Fine," he muttered, blushing like mad. "Just this once,"

The smile Dearka gave him didn't make him stop blushing. He bit his lips. He wasn't good at all at saying romantic things, yet he actually wanted to say it to Dearka. He knew Dearka love to tease him by doing this. He took a breath, averting his gaze from the blond's eyes, and mumbled very quickly, "Iloveyoutoo,"

Dearka's amused eyes studied his face. "I couldn't hear you, Yzak. Look at me and say it slower,"

Yzak grunted. "Fine." He hesitated, and then looked into those deep, loving blue eyes of his companion. After taking a breath, he said much slower, "I love you, too.. Dearka."

Dearka chuckled as he felt Yzak glared at him. "Satisfied?" the platinum haired man snorted. Dearka let out a laugh.

"Very." He stated, reached up to Yzak's chin and tilted his head to the side, bringing their face closer and closer..

Both males sighed contentedly as their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. Yzak's hand found the way to Dearka's golden locks and gripped them softly, closing his eyes as he parted his lips, allowing Dearka to explore the warm cavern he knew Dearka had missed.

Dearka sighed. Their five months parting was too long for him. It felt like a lifetime. He'd wanted a moment like this, to touch Yzak again, to hold Yzak, to kiss Yzak again.. to taste him and smell him again.. he wanted Yzak to know how he wanted this desperately, how he loved the platinum haired man so much…

"I love you.." he murmured against the other's lips. Yzak opened his eyes, gazing at the beautiful blue orbs and sighed.

"I love you, too.."

They broke apart, Dearka grinned, and Yzak still blushed slightly. Entwining their hands, Dearka whispered, "Let's go back inside?"

Yzak nodded. "Yeah."

When they were just about to leave, the familiar voice of Athrun Zala rang, "Yzak, Dearka! Sorry to disturb you, but there's someone I need to introduce to you!"

Yzak turned and snorted. "Zala." He stated coldly as the two familiar figures of Athrun and Kira walked closer to the balcony. "Don't you have any respect at all of someone's privacy?"

"I do." Athrun replied without sounding provoked. Yzak knitted his eyebrows. Kira laughed softly, as he greeted Yzak. "Hi, Yzak. Long time no see. Enjoying your night?"

Dearka grinned. "Sure we do!"

Yzak snorted. "So, who is this person you want us to meet with?"

"You'll know soon. We'll just wait for Cagalli and the others to come." Athrun said as he studied the two males in front of him. "So.. have you two cleared all the problems yet?"

"Sort of," Dearka was still grinning, and then looked past Athrun's shoulder at the figures who had just entered the balcony. "I'm so thankful you held this party, Representative Attha."

"Cagalli." Cagalli corrected as she walked in with Shinn and Lacus. Lacus smiled as she nodded to Yzak. "Enjoying your night, Commander Jule?" she asked jokingly. Yzak returned her smile.

"Thank you for inviting me, Chairwoman Clyne,"

"Now, now.. let's not be so polite to each other." Lacus waved her hand. "Right, Shinn?"

Shinn could only nodded with a small smile. He then looked at Athrun. "What's so important that you have to call us here?"

"Well.." Athrun shrugged. "It's not that important, actually.. but you'll see." He smiled. "I've just discovered this two days ago, and I want you all to meet two special girls I've just known.."

"..actually you've known about them all this year, Athrun.. they actually got quite close with us this year, and Dearka knows them well, too. We just didn't realize their true identity." Kira corrected him.

Athrun nodded. "Right. Oh, here they come."

Seven pairs of eyes, drifted to the glass door that separated the hall and the balcony. Two figures came closer to the door, and they could already hear the two figures talking to each other.

"… but it wasn't actually my fault! I just so surprised when Anthony turned out from nowhere.."

"Ara, araa.. Ryoka-chan, no excuses. You still have to apologize to Mana-san later."

"Mou, Athreith… that' s mean!!"

The door slid opened, revealing two teenage girls dressed in an identical white gown. The taller one had thick, long, straight, light blue hair down to her back. Her smile was really friendly and kind. The shorter one had long, brown hair down to her neck, pulled back in a cute ponytail. She also wore a pair of glasses, and her face looked childish.

Dearka looked confused. "Athrun? It's just Athreith and Ryoka… I don't see why you're.."

"Not just Athreith and Ryoka," Kira was the one who cut Dearka. Athrun smiled, and pulled the light blue haired girl next to him.

Squeezing the girl's shoulder, Athrun proudly announced, "Everybody, this is ORB's Major, Athreith Faltrei. Or, officially since two days ago, she is Athreith Zala."

Everybody—except Kira—gaped.

"WHAT?!" Cagalli shrieked. "What do you mean… Athrun.. how could it be.."

"Athreith Zala?" Shinn looked at Athrun in confusion. "I thought.. wasn't your family.."

"Zala, are you adopting a teenage girl to be your daughter?" Yzak snickered, and Dearka laughed.

Lacus was—slightly—calmer. "Could you explain this before one of us taking a wrong conclusion, Athrun?"

The girl called Athreith looked into Lacus' eyes, and smiled. With a small wink to Kira, she said, "I've told you, Athrun-san, it's too fast to introduce me and Ryoka.."

Kira chuckled, and Athrun shrugged. "Well.. this would be the only time we could be together like this. The next time would probably be next year or so.."

The shorter girl called Ryoka grinned in a childish manner. "You'd better explain to them now, then, Athreith,"

"Good point," Cagalli pointed. Athreith laughed, and then bow.

"I'm Athreith Zala, Athrun-san's cousin. Well, our blood is actually related, even though it's distant. I am his father's cousin's child. When my parents divorced, I used my mother's maiden name, Faltrei. I entered the military this year using that name, too. I'm a coordinator." She smiled and glanced at Ryoka. "And this is my best friend, who is also my step sister, Ryoka Arishia. She is also a Major of ORB and a coordinator. We're 15 years old this year,"

Silence filled the room after Athreith finished her long introduction. Cagalli gaped, Shinn stared at the two girls in disbelief, Lacus looked amazed, Yzak blinked in confusion, and Dearka looked at the two girls with curiosity. Kira could hardly suppress the urge to laugh at his friends' reaction—far amusing than he had expected. He glanced at Athrun and found that the blue haired man was also holding his laugh.

Cagalli finally broke the silence after five minutes or so. "Is that.. really true?" she asked unbelievingly to Athrun. Athrun chuckled, nodded. "Yes, Cagalli. It's definitely—…"

"…. Absolutely true." Kira finished Athrun's sentence. Smiling at the two girls, he continued, "We found out about this four days ago when we went through the military archives. After talking to Athreith and some efforts, Athrun officially changed Athreith's last name to Zala once again."

"That means…" Lacus' eyes suddenly were filled with tears. "That means you've found your family, Athrun! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Cagalli looked at Athreith, and her thought immediately flew away to her memories when the first war happened. She remembered how Athrun lost all his family—his mother in Chi no Valentine and his father who had betrayed him—, and remembered that, if it wasn't because the picture her father Uzumi had given to her before his death that later revealed about Kira's relation with her as her twin, she probably would feel the same. She understood that, even though Athrun was so close to them—especially Kira, of course—, he probably still thought sometimes that he was the only Zala left in this world.

And finding Athreith's true identity must have made him so happy because—like Lacus had said—he had found his family.

And suddenly, Cagalli's eyes were filled with tears, too. She moved forward and hugged Athrun, and then pulled both Athreith and Ryoka into her arms.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much,"

"What for?" Ryoka asked naïvely. Cagalli chuckled, releasing them, and smiled widely. "For being our family!" she announced proudly. "Right, Athrun?"

Athrun nodded, his left arm encircling Kira's waist, smiling. "Yeah. Athreith, Ryoka, welcome. This is our family."

Shinn quickly looked up at the blue haired coordinator, gaping. Did Athrun just say, "This is our family?" Did he mean that Shinn was also considered as his family? A small grateful smile formed on Shinn's face. The red-eyed coordinator suddenly felt so thankful for being a Shinn Asuka.

Kira looked up to examine Athrun's face, finding sincerity and happiness spreading on his friend's face. His heart swelled when Athrun said, "our family." He knew that for Athrun, they had always been his family. He knew that Athrun's words were so earnest. Reaching up to the slightly taller man, Kira leaned in to capture his friend's lips in a soft, taunting chaste kiss. Athrun blinked.

"Kira..?"

Kira smiled. "A present," he whispered. "For being so earnest and sincere,"

Athrun chuckled. "Am I?"

"Hmm.." Kira brought their faces closer. "I'd like to 'feel' your sincerity.."

"As you wish…"

With that, Athrun leaned down and captured Kira's lips once again, kissing him, trying to put all his feelings into the kiss. Kira sighed contentedly, running his hands through the soft strands of Athrun's hair, parting his lips slightly for Athrun to explore the familiar corners of his mouth.

"Aaakh.." Cagalli grunted. "You guys.. you'd better go upstairs to your room if you want to continue that.."

But both Athrun and Kira seemed too busy to listen to the Representative of ORB. Now blushing, Cagalli turned to Lacus. "Nah. We'd better go. You two.." she looked at Yzak and Dearka, smiling widely. "Coming?"

Yzak snorted. "Sure. Why do we have to stay here, anyway? Watching them screw each other?"

"Not that I mind.." Dearka grinned evilly. "I only wish I have my camera with me,"

Lacus laughed. "Now, now, let's go." She hurriedly walked inside, pulling Athreith and Ryoka with her. "I want to introduce you two to the others, too!"

Cagalli, Yzak and Dearka followed her. Shinn sighed, glancing at the still kissing couple before smiling sadly and went inside. He closed the glass door, leaving Athrun and Kira alone on the balcony under the moonlight.

Kira finally broke the kiss, panting slightly. Athrun pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

"In the end.. they gave us privacy.." he murmured. Kira chuckled.

"Athrun. Family always understands."

"I know," Athrun smiled. "I've always known."

Kira leaned in, brushing their lips. "I love you."

Athrun smiled knowingly, and leaned in to kiss Kira once again. Their eyes fluttered shut, Kira's hands was now encircling Athrun's neck, pulling him deeper as their tongues battled for dominance. Athrun mumbled his name against his mouth, making him smiled. Athrun's left hand reached his brown locks and gripped them softly, while his other hand traveled to his chest and rested there.

Kira sighed as he moved to his friend's neck, kissing Athrun's neck with such gentleness, his hands moved down to hold his friend's waist. Athrun sighed, closing his eyes, feeling thankful for being able to savor the moment. He buried his face on the soft brown locks, inhaling the smell he loved so much. Kira smiled at the feeling. He nuzzled against Athrun's neck and stayed still.

"Stay.." he whispered, and kissed the trail along the line of Athrun's jaw. Athrun made a sound like purred, and Kira felt like he wanted to laugh.

"Kira.. not now." Athrun warned in amusement at Kira's neediness.

"Why not? Cagalli did say, 'get a room',"

"Exactly.." Athrun chuckled. "Not here."

"Mm-hmmm.." Kira looked up with glazed eyes, his hand sneaked beneath Athrun's suit, caressing the skin beneath it. "Why do you mind?" he asked teasingly as his hand moved, giving Athrun a shudder as it brushed the sensitive points he had memorized so well. Athrun leaned down, pressing their foreheads together and smiled.

"Not really."

Once again, he pulled Kira into a deep, breathtaking kiss. This time Kira moaned, eyes tightly shut, as his hand roamed all over Athrun's chest, earning soft sigh and low moans from the other man…

DHUAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!

The two men broke their kiss and gasped. The huge sound of explosion was very shocking. The earth shook a little. Athrun's grip on Kira's side tightened until the earth stopped shaking. The two of them turned to the source of the sound.

The city.

"What's happening?!" The glass door slid open, and Shinn rushed in. Athrun and Kira ran to the edge of the balcony, looking at the city's direction. They could still see the red sparks glittering faraway in the air and the black smokes surrounding the city. Athrun's eyes narrowed.

"Athrun! Kira! What was that sound?!" Cagalli and Lacus rushed in, followed by about ten more people, curious to see what had happened. Kira shifted to give space for Cagalli to see what they saw.

The moment her eyes saw the black smokes and the red sparks, Cagalli froze.

"The city.. was attacked?" she whispered in disbelief. She bit her lips, and took a deep breath.

"I'm going there to see what happened."

"No!" Kira grabbed her hand. "You stay here. I'm going with Athrun. And Shinn." He added. Cagalli narrowed her eyes.

"Kira, I'm going. I have the right to see and to know what exactlt happened." She struggled to free her hand, but Kira's grip was strong, "Let me go, Kira!"

"It's not safe to go there at this moment, Representative Attha." Anthony's voice cut in. Cagalli turned to see the ORB Colonel stood beside Shinn. His hand was holding a cellphone. "I just got a call from my subordinate. He said there was a big explosion happened in the middle of the city. They suspect it was a bomb. There could be another bomb hidden somewhere in the city."

"I still can't stay here!" Cagalli growled. "I need to see what happened!"

Athrun sighed, and turned to Anthony. "Alright. Anthony, order your men to search the city. Make sure there's no other bomb hidden there. Give them an hour."

"Yes, sir!" Anthony saluted and left. Cagalli glared at Athrun, her eyes showing impatient. "An hour, Athrun?! An hour?!"

"That will do." Athrun replied. "We have to make sure that the city is safe. Besides, Lacus is also here. We can't risk your and her safety, Cagalli."

Lacus put her hand on Cagalli's shoulder. "Cagalli-san, everything would be okay." She smiled reassuringly. "We're going to see the city soon."

Cagalli sighed in defeat. Kira let go of her hand, and glanced at Athrun's tensed face. Athrun caught his glance, and nodded.

"Shinn, Dearka, let's go." Kira said. "Yzak and Mwu-san, please stay here and take care of Lacus and Cagalli," he stopped for several seconds, and then continued, "Anthony and the others, please tighten the security of this mansion. Do not let anybody come in or out. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Come on," Athrun and Kira headed inside, followed by Shinn. Cagalli and Lacus stared at them worriedly.

"Careful." Yzak muttered when he let go of his boyfriend's hand. Dearka smiled reassuringly and followed the other three t o go.

Glancing at the city's direction, Lacus sighed. Even though her face was calm—and she looked calmer than anybody else—her heart was thundering her chest. Since the sudden attack in Morgenroete, she had always had the uneasy feeling about ORB's situation. She bit her lips, taking a deep breath to control herself. She only hoped that this wasn't the sign of the beginning of the new war. Not after the two wars she had experienced in her life. She wanted to protect the peace, to give hope and happiness for every single living things in this world.

"Lacus.." Cagalli's soft voice trailed off, but Lacus caught the tone of fears in the voice. She tried to smile, but her smile wasn't come in the way she had wanted. And Cagalli knew. She knew that Cagalli knew what she felt, and she was sure that Cagalli felt it, too.

The fear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinn yawned slightly. It was almost midnight, and most of them were still dressed in party dresses, suits and tuxedos, but Cagalli insisted to held a meeting to hear all information they could gather about the sudden explosion.

It was kinda funny, though, Shinn thought, to see Athrun and Kira giving orders so seriously, to see Dearka and his subordinates checked every part of the city to make sure the city was safe, to see Mwu running in a hurry approaching Andy to discuss the evacuation… while they all were still dressed properly. It felt like the party had changed place.. except that their surroundings were destroyed.

The explosion was indeed huge. Shinn could still see the ambulance coming back and forth to transport the victim—dead and alive but badly injured—to the hospital. Some soldiers were still trying to search for bodies under the destroyed houses and buildings. Cries and screams came from every direction. Shinn could see the stress reflecting on Cagalli and Lacus' eyes as they walked the city road. He sighed, looking at his surroundings sadly. He couldn't even recognize the familiar buildings—stores, his favorite café, coffee shops—and houses anymore.

They were just about to go to the meeting room when Stachia hurriedly approached Cagalli and muttered something. Cagalli looked at her with confused stare, and said, "But we're all busy now! Can't he just wait?"

"I've tried to tell him that, ma'am, but he insisted. He said this is a very important matter." Stachia answered. Cagalli growled. "What does he want, anyway! Stone-headed man!"

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" Kira asked as he and Athrun walked closer. Cagalli turned. "Kira, Athrun.."

"Who is this stone-headed man?" Athrun asked, amused. Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Blue Cosmos Representative, Chez Einham." She grunted. "He wants to meet Athrun."she hesitated, and the added, "Privately."

Athrun and Kira stared at each other. "Privately?"

"Yes, sir," Stachia answered. "He asked to meet General Zala privately. He's waiting in his car. He said this is a very important matter."

Athrun thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I'll be right there."

"Athrun!" Cagalli protested. "We will have a meeting after this!"

"I know, Cagalli, I'll try to make it quick." Athrun nodded. "Don't wait for me, just start the meeting. He probably has something he wanted to negotiate or discuss."

"If that's the matter, he could just meet me tomorrow!"

"Cagalli," Kira cut in. "He probably doesn't want to disturb you, so he asked to meet Athrun instead."

"Privately?" Cagalli's eyes narrowed. Kira shrugged.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean the diplomatic relation with Earth Alliance should be bad, Cagalli," Lacus stepped in, smiling to reassure her friend.

"I'll try to make it quick, Cagalli, I promise," Athrun said. "Alright? I'm going,"

"See you later, Athrun," Kira gave him a gentle smile as his emerald-eyed friend followed Stachia and left. Cagalli sighed and grunted, "I really don't like this. That Chez Einham is one of the most stubborn and ambitious person I've ever known. I don't like him."

"Oh, Cagalli, what harm could it be?" Lacus chuckled. Cagalli shrugged, and they all headed to the meeting room.

What they Lacus didn't know was that Athrun's meeting with Chez Einham would be the beginning of a disaster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryoka-chan, all clear?"

"Yeah, I think so. We should head back to Lieutenant General Elthman and tell him that this area is safe." Ryoka yawned. "I'm tired. I wanna go home and go to bed."

Athreith chuckled. "Right.. let's finish this." She put an X mark on the sheet she held as the two girls walked along the road. She was just about to turn when suddenly Ryoka grabbed her arm tightly. She winced. "Ouch, Ryoka-chan! What's that for?"

"Sshh.." Ryoka whispered, motioning Athreith to look at their right side. There, in a quite secluded place, there was a black limousine parked in front of an abandoned building. Athreith's eyebrows knitted when she realized there are three people stood near the car, their backs to Athreith and Ryoka, facing someone she couldn't see clearly from her standing spot. The three people—one of them was a girl, probably a year or two younger than they—all dressed in OMNI uniform.

"OMNI people are here," Ryoka pulled Athreith to hide behind a big tree. Moving stealthily, they walked closer to get a better look and to eavesdrop the conversation. When they were close enough to see without being seen, Athreith and Ryoka took a good look at the person who stood in front of the three people from OMNI.

"Isn't that.. Athrun-san?" Athreith whispered. Ryoka nodded. "Sshh, Athreith, I can't hear what they're talking about!"

So the two girls stayed quiet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blue Cosmos Representative Chez Einham smiled mischievously as Athrun stared at him in disgust.

"Did I just hear you right?" Athrun said, looking at the three people in front of him. Other than Chez Einham—who was a man around his thirtieth with black curly hair and wearing a pair of glasses, his hand holding a cigarette—, there were two other people from OMNI. One of them was a girl with long, black wavy hair, probably about 14 or 15 years old, her glassy silver eyes looking at Athrun with an expressionless face. The other on was a tall, handsome man, with short, blond straight hair, looking at Athrun with his sapphire eyes.

"Yes, you heard me right, Athrun Zala." Chez's smile widened. "I want you to join OMNI, under my leadership."

"And why on earth do you think I will obey your wish?" Athrun shot him a daring look. He just couldn't believe his ears! He just met with this man two minutes ago, and as soon as Stachia gone, this man asked him to join OMNI! What the hell were those all about?

"I am certain that you know I wouldn't expect you to join us without first convincing you about the hostages I have, don't you?" Chez chuckled. Athrun's eyes narrowed. "Hostages?"

"Let's put it this way," Chez smiled. "I can easily kill your precious friends now. You might don't believe it, but that's the truth. Your friends—all of them, including the mighty pilot of Strike Freedom, their life are in my hand."

"If you're talking about assassinating Representative Attha or Chairwoman Clyne, I doubt you can. ORB's security this night is very tight after the explosion. Not to mention that many ZAFT high rank soldiers are here tonight," Athrun smirked. "As for Kira.. I don't believe you can kill him that easily."

"Oh, I'm not talking about assassinations, really." said Chez, returning Athrun's smirk with a mischievous smile. "But I do talk about killing your friends if you don't obey me, but not with the usual way to kill. Not physically,"

Athrun stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Simple. But first, let me introduce you to my beloved trump card," Ches gestured to the expressionless girl stood beside him. "This is Azricha Fllaw. You can just call her Az."

Trump card? Athrun wondered. This girl is his trump card?

"Az has a gift from God," Chez continued. "Now, Athrun Zala, would you believe me if I say Az is a miracle child who is able to control destiny?"

Silence. Athrun gaped in disbelief. And the next second he let out an amused laugh.

"You expect me to believe that kind of stuff?" Athrun laughed. "You must be crazy enough to believe that. Nobody can control destiny."

"Oh, but Az can," Chez smiled. "This might sounds crazy to you, but you wouldn't be able to not believing if you see the proof."

Athrun immediately stopped laughing. He stared at the Blue Cosmos Representative in front of him. Is this person really crazy? There's no such thing like that! Controlling destiny? For Heaven's sake, that is too impossible!

"Oh, of course, there are limitation for Az's skill," Chez continued. "She can't control every destiny. She cannot control things such as someone's birth, someone's feeling, someone's future, nor can she prevent someone's death. She can't control things like that. But she can easily control things that happening, whether it's good situation or bad situation. And what makes it more amazing is that she.." Chez put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "…can control someone's death without having to be near her target. In short, she can kill someone without having to be near her target, or even knowing her target. Her wish is fate. It will happen, no matter what."

Athrun smirked. "As if I will believe you."

"Oh." Chez returned his smirk. "In other words, you don't mind if I prove this to you?"

Athrun sighed. "I really don't have time for things like these. Excuse me, but I must go. I'm sorry, I don't have any intention at all to join OMNI." Athrun turned to go. But the second he turned, he heard Chez said, "Do you see the cat over there, Athrun Zala?"

Athrun turned to look at Chez, sighed and followed Chez's gaze towards the fence of the abandoned building. There was a black and white cat beneath the fence, sniffing on the grass, looking for something to eat. Athrun glanced back at Chez. "Yeah?"

"Good. Pay attention," said Chez, and then he stroke Az's hair. "Kill the cat, Az."

Az—still with her expressionless face—nodded. She closed her glassy silver eyes, and when she opened it, Athrun startled. Her eyes color turned into slightly gold color!

Az gazed at the cat. The cat—seemed to realize there's something wrong—stopped its movement. It started to turn, but the next second, its body fell, went limp and still.

Athrun gaped at the sight. What was that?! He thought in confusion. How could she do that? That's very impossible! No! I refuse to believe in that!

Chez wlaked towards the fence, and carefully lifted the dead cat. He brought it up to Athrun's face, smirking victoriously. "Surprised, Athrun Zala?"

Athrun stepped back. He gritted his teeth, and then turned around. "I refused to believe something like that. It could be just a coincidence."

"What a pity.." Chez smiled. "..don't you believe in miracle?"

Athrun didn't answer. He took a deep breath and started to walk away. But Chez's next words successfully made him stunned.

"Az, suffocate Athrun Zala."

Athrun quickly turned, but the second he looked at Chez, his breath was caught unpleasantly in his throat. Athrun gasped, and choked. He felt like there's something so heavy put a pressure upon his lungs, and he couldn't breathe at all! Slightly panic, Athrun fell down to his knees, choking and gasping as the pressure became heavier. His eyesight blurred, his head felt like it would explode, every part of his body felt weak, and he started to cough uncontrollably. He started to feel dizzy and he was sure he'd lost his consciousness soon.. but he couldn't! He had to stay awake!!

No way.. Athrun thought as he struggled to breathe. I can't breathe at all!!

Chez smiled in satisfaction as he looked at Athrun struggling stay conscious. He squeezed Az's shoulder and said loudly, "Enough, Az. Stop suffocating him."

Immediately, the air filled Athrun's lungs, as the blue haired coordinator choked and gasped, trying to get more air. His eyes watered. Trying to control his cough, he gulped, panting and gasping. He turned his head to Chez, and then his gaze rested at Az in disbelief.

Az's eyes were back to its original glassy silver color. Athrun slowly rose up to his feet, sawying slightly, but tried to regain his balance. Once he managed to do so, Athrun looked at Chez, who was smiling widely.

"Do you believe me, now, Athrun Zala?"

"How…" Athrun choked out. He was confused. Did this Az girl just suffocate him by just 'wishing'? Did she really could control his death? Would he be dead if she didn't stop wishing he died in suffocation?

How did she…?

"I told you," Chez smirked. "Az has a gift from God. She can control destiny."

Athrun gritted his teeth as Chez continued, "Let's just say, if you deny to join OMNI.." he stopped, looking at Athrun's gleaming emerald orbs. "..I will order her to kill your friends tonight."

"Don't." Athrun muttered, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you dare touch them,"

Chez smiled. "I take that as a 'yes'?"

Athrun's eyes shifted to Az, who looked back at him without any expression on her face. Athrun closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

He didn't have any choice, did he?

"I will ask you once again, Athrun Zala. Will you join OMNI as a soldier under my leadership?"

Athrun's thought flew to his precious friends. To Mwu, Murrue and the twins, to Yzak and Dearka, to Lunamaria and Meyrin, to Shinn, to Andy, to Athreith and Ryoka,…

To Cagalli and Lacus..

To Kira…

Athrun's eyes flew open. Determination was reflected in his eyes. Staring at Chez Einham, his fist tightened. He could feel his heart sank at the fact that he was betraying his friends.

"Yes."

"Excellent." There was satisfaction in Chez's voice. "Then I have no business here anymore tonight. I will contact you later, Athrun Zala. Please be prepared." He smiled mischievously, and then turned around and get into the limousine, followed by Az and the other man.

Athrun kept his eyes at the limousine as Chez opened the window, smirking and said, "Please send my best regards to Representative Attha. I look forward to see you again, Athrun Zala,"

Athrun didn't blink until the limousine left the abandoned building. When the limousine was out of his sight, he sighed. He closed his eyes, reminding himself to be strong. He wouldn't tell anyone about this. Not Cagalli, not Lacus, not Kira. Not anyone. Except…

"Athreith, Ryoka, you can come out now." He said, his eyes still closed.

There was some shuffling sound he heard as he opened his eyes. Two figures come out from their hiding place in the corner of the road, staring at Athrun with sad and anxious gazes. Athrun smiled sadly at the sight of the girls.

"It seems you two heard everything," he said, almost inaudible. Athreith and Ryoka walked towards him. Athreith reached up to hold Athrun's hand.

"Every single word." She replied. Athrun shook his head, sadness filled his amazing emerald orbs. Ryoka put her hand on his other hand, looking up with face a mixture of confusion and anger.

"We have to tell everybody about this." She said, her eyes narrowed. Athrun chuckled painly, and shook his head again.

"Don't." he stated. "Please. I don't want anybody know, you two understand?"

"But-..!" Ryoka's words was cut by Athreith, "We understand."

"Athreith!" Ryoka's face bewildered. "There's no way we'll let Athrun join OMNI!"

"That's what Athrun wants." Athreith mumbled. "He doesn't want anybody else know and suffer through this with him. Ryoka, we have no right to change his mind. If we weren't accidentally here, we wouldn't even know."

"Still…" Ryoka trailed off. He looked up at Athrun, examining his now hard face, and sighed. "Fine.." she muttered. Athrun smiled softly.

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira sat down on the edge of his and Athrun's bed. He looked at Athrun's sleeping figure on the bed. He sighed. He didn't understand at all. Athrun seemed to be avoiding him since the meeting was over. Not only Kira, he seemed so distant and avoiding everybody. Everybody! Kira shook his head.

Athrun didn't even say good night to Kira when he went straight to bed after they came home. Kira remembered Cagalli's confused look as he went upstairs to catch up with his friend. Did something happen? Kira wondered. Athrun never did something like this before, so Kira had no clue about what might cause this.

He lay down beside Athrun, absentmindedly stroking the younger's coordinator's hair. He could hear Athrun sighed contentedly. Kira smiled.

"Athrun." he whispered. "Is anything wrong?"

"No." Athrun's answer was almost inaudible. Kira stopped his hand movement, trying to catch any anxious tone from his friend's voice, but found none. He sighed.

"Athrun, look at me," He said softly. Athrun didn't budge, so he gripped his friend's shoulder and said firmer this time, "Look at me."

Athrun slowly shifted and rolled to his side so they were facing each other. Kira's hand found its way to the younger coordinator's face, and caressed the gently. His amethyst eyes gleamed as he said firmly, "Tell me what's wrong."

Athrun looked at the incredible amethyst orbs and felt his heart sank. He knew his decision would hurt Kira, probably more than it would hurt anyone else. He didn't want those incredible gleaming amethyst reflected the pain he would cause.

His hand reached Kira's waist and pull him into a soft, but tight embrace. Kira returned his embrace with the same tightness, tucking Athrun's face under his chin. He didn't understand why, but he knew Athrun's mind was in a fragile state at the moment.

"Athrun," he whispered softly. "What's wrong?"

Athrun inhaled sharply when he heard the question. He could feel his body trembling, shaking as he tightened his embrace. He could hear Kira's steady heartbeat, and realized that his own heart was beating really fast, hammering his chest. He wondered if Kira could feel it..

"Athrun."

"I'm.." Athrun trailed off. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He couldn't lie to Kira. He'd never be able to lie to Kira. But he still couldn't tell Kira what had happened, could he?

"I'm.. afraid.." his voice was shaky. "I'm afraid.. I'd be separated from you again.."

He didn't lie. It was the truth. He was afraid. He didn't want to be away from Kira anymore, yet he knew he'd soon leave Kira, and the fact that he would hurt Kira because of it worsening his fear. He closed his eyes. But Kira's next words snapped them open.

"Didn't I promise you I will always stay here for you?"

Athrun smiled painfully. He closed his eyes.

"Yes." He mumbled. "Yes, you did.."

Forgive me, Kira.. his mind pleaded. I'm sorry…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To-Be-Continued….

A/N : Right. Soo.. yeah. Kinda impossible, I know.. and too many OC.. and I think the characters were very OOC..–grins sheepishly- And it's almost twice longer than the first chapter.. I just couldn't help it. Anyways. Thank you very much for reading this until the very least word. And please, be kind and review, please! I would appreciate anyone who correct any mistakes I made in this fic. Constructive criticisms are welcome!

I do think I need a beta for this… anyone interested? –grins- My English had became really, really bad lately. It's getting worse, I know..-sweatdrops-

Just want to share.. Athreith and Ryoka are actually popped up in my mind the first time I watched Gundam Seed. They're originally popped up as Athrun and Kira's sister.. but you see how the story continues, and Kira got himself a twin sister, anyways, so I decided to put Athreith and Ryoka in this fic as Athrun's distant (and step) cousins. Nevermind about that..

So.. –bows deeply- thank you very much for reading! And.. review please? Because reviews give me the spirit to write, other than reading fics! Hehehe..

(Sincerely; isumi'kivic' and Ilde)

Next Chapter: Decisions, determinations and hidden goodbyes. Stay tune, please!


	3. Hidden Goodbyes

Title : An Endless Tale

Author : isumi'kivic'

Pairings : Mainly AthrunKira, A bit of MwuMurrue and DearkaYzak. Might contain other pairings in next chapters.

Warning : This fic contains shounen-ai, or yaoi, or boys love, or malexmale. You've been warned. The characters might be OOC, too.

Timeline : After the second war in Gundam Seed Destiny.

Disclaimer : Truthfully, Gundam Seed series belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. This fic's title is also borrowed from Digimon Frontier's second ending song sung by Wada Kouji. I don't own anything, nor do I make money from this. I only borrowed them for fun.

A/N :Yaaah! Sorry for the long update... is anybody there reading this? -shrugs- Anyway.. so! It was Christmas holiday and my host family doesn't have internet connection, so I had o wait for school to start to post this. But two days before the holiday is over, my USB suddenly went DEAD!! IT WAS DISASTER!! I lost all my fic projects, 'cause I saved them all in my USB so that my innocent host sister didn't accidentaly read them in her laptop, which I usually borrowfor typing my fics. So...yeah, I had to start this all over again.. Akh! Sorry for this rambling! I'll shut up now..

Please read this chapter thoroughly, and then tell me what do you think! Read and Review, please!!

**_Chapter Three : An Endless Tale_**

**_Decisions, determinations and Hidden Goodbyes _**

Lacus yawned delicately. The sun rays shone through the curtain in her room in Athha mansion. Haro bounced happily around her, and she could hear Torii's chirp somewhere in downstairs. She smiled a bit, wondering if the ultimate coordinator who owned it has woken up or not.

She got out of the bed and walked to the window to pull away the curtain. She caught Haro and sat back down on the bed, smiling when she remembered that today was Christmas. The first Christmas after the war, and she was able to spend it together with people she loved as her family. And most of all...

She was able to spend it with Kira.

Lacus smiled softly. The thought of the ultimate coordinator always brought a smile upon her face no matter what. She had to admit that she still loved the brown-haired coordinator. Even though she knew who Kira actually loved all along..

Lacus knew she still couldn't move on completely.

It was unbelievable, she thought, when she realized the sparks on in Kira's gleaming amethyst eyes every time Athrun's name was mentioned. At first, she tried to ignore them, trying to tell herself that it was only her imagination. After all, she had taken care of Kira, and they had their own strong bond. Everybody said they were such perfect couple. Almost everybody said that they were meant to be.

Sadly, Lacus grimaced, he and I were never meant to be.

She realized that she couldn't deny those sparks anymore when she looked at the expression the ultimate coordinator had had when he stayed up all night, never once looked away from the unconscious azure-haired boy. Yes, it was after Athrun–despite his bad injuries– launched on Infinite Justice to help Kira and fought with Shinn, and ended up fell unconscious after the battle. She could never forget how Kira got very panic after removing Athrun's helmet and found the blood trickled down Athrun's face.

And she would never forget how she finally realized that the sparks she saw before were not only her imagination.

She knew, sooner or later, she had to let Kira go and move on. And it was really hard when she finally dared to talk to the ultimate coordinator about it. Even though it was kind of funny, she chuckled a bit, when she saw Kira's reaction. And, yes, of course, it was bittersweet to see Athrun's blushing face when Kira admitted his feelings for the emerald-eyed coordinator. She didn't know what happened next, because she quickly looked away and left her place on the porch to join Cagalli in the house.

She had cried. So hard. She loved Kira very much, and she had taken care of him for such a long time. Didn't she deserve any place in Kira's heart? And then, as Cagalli listened to her cries, she saw it. The understanding tears in Cagalli's eyes. And realization had hit her hard.

Cagalli had known. Far before she realized the sparks in Kira's eyes, Cagalli had known all along about Athrun's feelings for Kira. It wasn't Meyrin she let Athrun slipped away from her hands for. It was always for Kira. Lacus could see it clearly in those golden eyes, and she could only imagined how hard it must had been for the ORB Head representative.

A knock on the door snapped her back to the reality. She looked up, and answered, "Yes?"

"Lacus?" a voice Lacus still loved so much came. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, Kira."

"Come on, then. Everyone is already downstairs. We're waiting for you. Cagalli can't wait to open the presents." a small chuckle followed. "Are you coming?"

"Yes. Just a moment." Lacus answered, reaching for a comb and started to comb her long hair. She didn't bother at all to change her pajamas. The boys were probably still in their sleeping robes for all she knew.

"Alright. Take your time, Lacus."

She sighed. How she still loved the way Kira called her name. It still sounded...special. Just like the way it sounded before she realized who Kira actually loved. She still remembered how hard it was to give Athrun her sincere smiles after she discovered Kira's feelings. But like Cagalli, she had to move on. Athrun was her best friend! She could never get angry to her friends for long. Being a kind-hearted girl as she was, Lacus found herself eventually started to support Athrun and Kira's relationship. The boys were the two most important boys in her world.

But still, she wasn't able to get over Kira completely.

Glancing out of the window, Lacus smiled. She knew she would always held a special place in Kira's heart. There was no doubt about it. She was never jealous of Athrun anymore, and she knew that she wouldn't need to be. She was important. Not only for Kira, but also for Athrun. And Cagalli. And everyone else. She was quite content with that.

She had her own bond with Kira. It's a different bond from what Kira and Athrun had. She understood how strong the bond between the two males, and she didn't have the slightest intention to break it. No, she wouldn't have. And if anyone had that intention, she wouldn't be worried about it. After all, the bond they had had been tested so many times in the two wars they had fought together.

Theirs was indestructible, Cagalli once said. Lacus chuckled. Calmly, she put her comb back on the dressing table and caught Haro. She smiled.

Even though she knew theirs was indestructible, she still wanted to make sure that she would be there whenever one of the two most important males in her world needed her.

"Come on, Haro." she stroked Haro lightly and chuckled. "Let us take care of them so they wouldn't ruin everything with the foolishness of boys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli sighed as she took a sip from her warm coffee mug. "Aah... how nice... how long was it since the last time I was able to relax like this?" she smiled contentedly. Across the couch she was sitting on, Athrun stood, holding his own coffee mug, smiling down gently at her.

"Yes, you deserve it, Cagalli."

"I know I do," Cagalli laughed. "Where's Kira, anyway? And Lacus and Shinn? Can't we just open the presents now?"

Athrun raise one of his eyebrows in amusement. "You're acting like a six-year-old girl, Cagalli,"

"Hey, you're never too old for Christmas presents!" Cagalli grinned. She looked past Athrun's shoulder, at Shinn who was walking sleepily downstairs. "Morning, Shinn!" she greeted. "And will you please walk a little bit faster? The presents are waiting!"

Shinn yawned. "Why do we have to wake so early when we finally have a day off?" he grunted half-heartedly as his eyes caught the sight of Head Representative and the General. Athrun cast him a gentle smile. He quickly smiled back, trying to get his heart speed back to normal.

"Good morning, Cagalli-san, Athrun," he nodded at them. "Where's Kira-san and Lacus-san?"

"Kira's trying to wake her up." Athrun answered as he sat down on the couch near the Christmas tree. He looked at Cagalli and smiled, "Thank's for the party last night, Cagalli."

Cagalli grinned. "See? Party isn't always that bad," she rolled her eyes.

Athrun sighed quietly and threw his glance away to the window. He smiled a bit when he remembered Kira's happy face last night. The amethyst-eyed coordinator had woke him up, saying that it was snowing. They finally stayed up, watching the snow fell quietly to the ground, and ended up...

Athrun blushed and shook his head, trying to shove away those thoughts from his head. It wasn't the time to think about that. There were many more important things that he had to think of. The things that.. he didn't want to think about. That he didn't even want to admit that it really did happen last night..

"Athrun!"

Cagalli and Shinn's voices snapped him back to reality. He quickly turned to them. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Shinn stared at him in amusement. "You were spacing out,"

Cagalli grinned. "You were thinking about Kira, weren't you?" she teased. Athrun blushed, but smiled and shook his head. "No. I didn't," he laughed quietly, and then threw his glance outside once again.

Cagalli and Shinn exchanged confused glances.

"Athrun.." Cagalli started. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No..." Athrun answered absentmindedly. "Nothing's wrong," he stiffened a bit hen he felt Cagalli's sharp eyes on him. He inhaled and turned, and smiled reassuringly. "Really, Cagalli, there isn't anything wrong,"

Cagalli looked at him, irritated. "Athrun Zala, I've known you for a long time now. Don't you dare think you can hide anything from me." she said firmly. "What's wrong?"

Athrun hesitated. He closed his eyes and opened them again to meet two pairs of eyes locked at him questioningly. He shook his head. "Nothing, Cagalli. Really,"

Cagalli huffed. "There is something wrong," she stated. "Tell us."

Looking at the hesitating azure-haired boy across her, Cagalli couldn't help but remembered at the times when she discovered Athrun's deepest secret he had kept from everyone. She could see it clearly. It was in his gaze, his voice, his eyes, in each of his body gesture. She couldn't believe it at first, but in the end, she had to admit: it wasn't her imagination. Athrun did love Kira.

It hurt her very much to realize that it was never her at the first place. It was Kira that Athrun loved, from the very beginning. Athrun just didn't realized it. And it made her angry, too, that Athrun denied his own feelings toward his best friend–now boyfriend, Cagalli reminded herself. She knew that Athrun was afraid of Kira's rejection, and he also didn't want to hurt Lacus. But it was just silly! After all, Kira himself loved Athrun!

She let Athrun go, she even forced him to admit his own feelings. And it was bittersweet when she saw the two boys embraced each other after Kira's confession. People might think that she let Athrun go for Meyrin. But no, it was never her. She let him go for her beloved twin brother she also loved very much. Yes, she wanted them to be happy.

And when Lacus came to her, crying her heart out, all she did was hugged her gently, trying to comfort her in any way she could think of. She knew Lacus had understood, just like her, that they had to move on. And she, too, had cried again a little. She wasn't sure what kind of tears she had shed that time. Sad tears, because she had lost the one she loved very much? Or happy tears, because her two most beloved males in her world had finally found their happiness together?

She never knew.

"Athrun," she started again. "Tell us."

It sounds like an order, Athrun grimaced. Cagalli could be very persuasive if she wanted to be. He sighed, and looked at his two best friends.

"Nothing.. really. It's just..." he trailed off, but then continued, "I'm just... thinking about last night. I think I'm.. kind of afraid.. that this is going to be the beginning of... another war.."

Silence followed his words. Athrun sighed. He didn't lie. He was afraid, really, that all that had happened would be the beginning of another war. But that wasn't the only thing that he was thinking about. Or more exactly.. it wasn't his main concern.

"Don't worry," Shinn's voice was the first one to break the silence. "Even though it's going to be the beginning of another war.. It wouldn't be like the last one. PLANT has a perfect chairwoman this time, and.." he glanced at Cagalli, half teasing her, "ORB also has a clever Head Representative,"

Cagalli grinned. "And don't forget that we have the three legendary pilots in our side," she winked. Shinn laughed softly. Athrun couldn't help but smile.

At least, he still had this time.

"Good morning! Haro, Haro!! Good morning!" the cheerful voice of Haro made them turned. The pink Haro bounced along Kira and Lacus as they went downstairs. Lacus' smile greeted them before the real greetings came from the ex-singer mouth. "Good morning, everybody,"

"Took you long enough," Cagalli grinned. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Lacus-san, Kira-san," Shinn mumbled back. Kira smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Lacus," Athrun smiled gently at her as she sat beside Cagalli, and Kira made his way to sit beside his boyfriend. He gave Athrun a quick kiss on his cheek. "Morning."

"Well, let's open the presents now!!" Cagalli announced before Athrun could say anything. Kira chuckled, pulling Athrun with him to reach their presents under the huge Christmas tree.

When they finally finished opening the presents, Cagalli stood and cheerfully made her way to the kitchen, announcing, "I'll have Mana bring our breakfast now!"

Athrun smiled. The red Haro he had given to Shinn for his Christmas present was bouncing around the pink Haro, and Lacus was sitting with the new purple Haro Athrun had given her, along with a flower-shaped hairpin, on her lap. He glanced at Kira, who stood and said, "Shinn. Can I talk to you.. privately?"

Shinn stiffened. He bit his lips, his eyes staring down at the novel he was holding. It was his presents from Kira. A novel that had Kira's handwriting on the first page: "I know. I'm sorry."

"Shinn." Kira called again. Shinn inhaled deeply, and then nodded heavily.

Athrun raised his eyebrows and looked at Kira questioningly, but Kira only smiled and shook his head, giving him the sign that it was nothing serious for him to worry about. He then left to the backyard with Shinn.

Lacus started to hum a song. Athrun smiled, and immediately relaxed. It never ceased to amaze him how Lacus' soft voice could give anybody who heard it such peace and calmness. Her talent as a singer was just incredible.

When finally the hum stoped, Athrun opened his eyes, and stared at Lacus. Lacus looked back at him, smiling.

"There's something bothering you, isn't there, Athrun?"

Athrun smiled. "Not much. Lacus, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything," she smiled, a sincere smile that Athrun loved very much.

"If.. Well, when I leave Kira, can you.. take care of him? Just like when.. you know.. when.. he wasn't my.. boyfriend.." he hesitated, but his eyes looked at the PLANT Chairwoman's eyes deeply.

It was a request that he believed only Lacus could do perfectly.

"Of course," Lacus smiled, but it was a confused smile. "But... are you leaving somewhere, Athrun? Without Kira?"

"I.. Ah... yes. I... want to visit Athreith and Ryoka's parents. They live in Aquarius, and I can't take Kira with me. He's busy here," Athrun lied.

Lacus looked at his emerald eyes for a moment, and it made Athrun scared that she'd know that he was lying. But after a few seconds, Lacus smiled gently.

"Yes, Athrun. You know I'll always do that,"

"Thank you, Lacus. For everything,"

Athrun smiled bitterly. He knew that he would make Lacus disappointed. He knew he was going to make Shinn angry.. and he would make Cagalli sad. But on top of that.. he knew he would hurt Kira.

He couldn't help but wondered, whether they would be able to forgive him this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinn kept his stare at the tree in front of him. He could feel Kira's stare from behind. He couldn't turn, he could never look at the gleaming amethyst of the ultimate coordinator. He knes he would see the disappointment of betrayal there. He just... couldn't.

"Shinn..." Kira started, but Shinn cut him. "You know."

Kira sighed.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm.." Kira took a step closer. "I'm really sorry, Shinn,"

Almost didn't believe what he just herad, Shinn spun quickly, facing the older teen and looked at his eyes. "Sorry? What for?!"

"For everything. For.." Kira trailed off. "Just... sorry,"

Shinn was taken aback. He saw no disappointment in Kira's eyes. Nothing. Just pure guilt. But why? Suddenly he was ashamed. He avoided those amethyst orbs again and muttered, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

Kira didn't answer, but Shinn could tell that he was still looking at him. Silence fell between them.

"...how... did you know?" I thought I've kept it hidden well. How did he find out? And why isn't he angry with me?

"The sparks. It was there, in your eyes,"

Shinn looked up in amusement. "Huh?"

Kira couldn't help but chuckled. "The sparks, Shinn. You have that loving sparks in your eyes every time Athrun's name is mentioned. Just like me. Lacus told me... no, she taught me about that," Kira said, laughing softly at Shinn's confused face. "You have the same exact reaction as I had when Lacus told me about this sparks thing."

Shinn raised on of his eyebrows. "What are these sparks thing about?"

Kira was looking at him like an older brother looking at his younger brother now. "Every time it comes to Athrun, your eyes would shine more... and I could see the gleaming sparks in them, Shinn. I know because I have them, too." he smiled gently. "You love Athrun. Very much. Don't you?"

It was a statement, not a question. All Shinn could do was nodded. Kira sighed.

"That's why... I'm sorry, Shinn."

Shinn's eyebrows quirked. "Huh? Why? What for? Really, Kira-san, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. You should be mad at me and tell me to stay away from him." Shinn chuckled.

Kira sighed again. How long was it since the first time he noticed those sparks in Shinn's eyes? Four months? Four months of observing the younger coordinator's feeling before he was finally sure of it. And he felt guilty. He didn't know why, but he just felt that way. It felt like he, once again, took something away from Shinn. Not that Athrun was Shinn's... but still, he felt that way. And he just thought that maybe he had to apologize to Shinn.

He had taken away Shinn's family. Yes, accidentally, and he didn't even notice. Well, Athrun played a part in that one, too... but he still felt responsible. He was glad that Shinn didn't blame them, although he knew it wasn't Cagalli's, who Shinn at first blamed for, either. And he was truly happy that Shinn had come to forgive not only them, but also himself.

But now... why did he feel like this? He felt so guilty being Athrun's lover. Because he knew that even though Shinn acted normally in front of them, it must be hard for him to see someone he loved was together with another person?

"Listen, Kira-san," Shinn's voice somehow sounded more mature. "Its not your fault. It's not Athrun's either. It's actually mine. I'm the one that... fall for him. It's my fault that I can't stop myself to love him, although I know that he had caught someone else," he eyed Kira meaningfully. "It's my own fault. I should have known... I mean... it was so obvious he loves you. I mean... when we were in the second war, all he talked was about you and your silly life principles. And.. When I..." Shinn trailed off. He hesitated, and glanced at Kira.

"...when I... _killed_ you..." he gulped. "After the battle... he was... he was a mess. He looked so... I don't know... broken. He was sad, he was disappointed at himself, he was confused, he was mad. Mad at everything. He did slap me after the battle." Shinn shrugged. "He thought he really lost you."

Kira looked at him, amused. "He did?"

"Yeah." Shinn smiled. "Really, Kira, stop apologizing for something that isn't your fault. He chose you. Over everything else. It's neither of you two's fault.And... just so you know," Shinn looked at Kira, and beamed. "You know, I'm really glad that I have at least a place in his heart as one of his trustworthy best friends. I really am glad. And I'm quite content with that,"

Kira stared at the red orbs in front of him. He found honesty and sincerity there, so he smiled.

"Thank you, Shinn,"

"Now, can we go inside and have breakfast? I'm really hungry..." Shinn laughed and walked past Kira.

Kira smiled, and nodded. "Oh, and one more, Shinn,"

Shinn stopped, turned at Kira. He was taken aback at the seriousness in those amethyst orbs.

"Loving someone, even though the person already has someone..." Kira's eyes gleamed meaningfully. "...is not a mistake. In fact, it's not a mistake at all to fall in love with someone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They passed the lazy afternoon staying inside the mansion, chatted and talked a lot. It was around three in the afternoon when Cagalli suddenly leapt up from the coush she was sitting on and exclaimed, "It's snowing!"

All of them immediately went out to the porch, watching in fascination as the snow fell lightly and soundlessly to the ground.

"White Christmas," Lacus whispered, and smiled softly. How romantic, she thought, taking a quick glance towards Kira, who was standing side by side with Athrun, their hands entwined.

They stayed there for quite a long time, until Shinn caught a glimpse of a small, black car moved through the Athha Mansion's huge gate. Raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity, he nudged Cagalli gently. "Did you invite somebody?"

"No. Why?"

"Somebody's here,"

Athrun and Kira exchanged curious glance. The five of them now had their eyes on the black car. The car parked itself just a few steps from the porch where they were standing, but they still couldn't see who was the driver.

And a few seconds later, Ryoka and Athreith came out of the car.

Immediately, Cagalli waved in excitement. "Athreith! Ryoka!" she yelled as the two younger girls made their ways towards them. Lacus sent them a happy smile.

"Hello!" Ryoka greeted cheerfully. "Enjoying your White Christmas, Representative Athha? You, too, Chairwoman Clyne?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Stop the formality, will you? We're having a day off here," she chuckled. "In this mansion, there is no Representative, Chairwoman, Generals, or Lieutenant General. There are only Cagalli, Lacus, Athrun, Kira, and Shinn."

Athreith smiled. "Yes, Cagalli-san,"

Cagalli smiled. "Good. Now, let's go inside so we wouldn't freeze to death,"

Lacus chuckled. "Agree,"

They all start to turn, but Ryoka's next words startled them, "Actually… we came here because we want to talk to Athrun-san…" she glanced up at the azure-haired boy. Athrun shot her a silencing look, but she ignored it and continued, "Privately."

Athrun anxiously glanced to Athreith, asking for help. Unexpectantly, the girl also ignored him. Instead, she said, "Yes. We need to confirm something with him,"

Lacus, Cagalli and Shinn exchanged confused glance. But Kira cleared his throat, and said firmly, "Alright. We'll be inside," he nodded to Lacus and Cagalli, understanding their confused and worried looks. "Come on,"

The four of them went back inside.

Once they were gone, Athrun looked at Ryoka sternly. "I thought we've done already with this matter?"

Ryoka pouted. "I didn't say I agree with your decision," her cheerful expression turned into a sorrowful one. Athrun sighed, and stared at Athreith. His new-discovered cousin looked troubled.

"Athrun-san.." her aquamarine eyes met his emerald ones. "We—Ryoka and I—had a long discussion about this last night. We.." she bit her lips. "…we don't want you to go,"

Athrun took a deep breath. "Athreith.. you know I have no choice," he said softly. "I can't refuse… not when my friends' lives are in danger."

"But.. maybe there is another way!" Ryoka's voice was sad. "Maybe… maybe if we tell Cagalli-san and the others about this.. they would be able to do something! No, I'm sure if we tell Kira-san about this, he would do something!"

Athrun smiled sadly. "Do you really think I can tell them this without putting their lives at stake?"

"But, Athrun-san…" Athreith argued, "There is a possibility that if you go, OMNI would declare a war against us. That means we'll fight as enemies!"

"True," Athrun nodded. "But, you don't think OMNI will have any chance to win against ORB and ZAFT together? No. They will lose,"

"You still can't go!" Ryoka begged. "Please, Athrun-san! You would hurt Kira-san if you go… and imagine how sad Cagalli-san and Lacus-san would be… how angry Shinn-san would be.."

"I know." Said Athrun softly. And I wonder whether they will forgive me this time, he added silently.

"Athrun-san.." Athreith whispered. "Please?"

Athrun shook his head. He put his hands on each of the girls' shoulder. "I don't have any choice. Not only they are important for me, Cagalli and Lacus are far too important for the world." Athrun stopped for a second, and continued, "And Shinn. He is not only a brother for me, he is a crucial point for ORB. He is much too important for ORB."

Athreith and Ryoka stared at him.

"And Kira.." Athurn closed his eyes. "He's my most important person in the world. Both of you know that I wouldn't be able to live if Kira…" he trailed off. The memories of the two previous wars where he thought he had lost Kira surged through him. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

Ryoka shook her head. "How ridiculous," she grunted in defeat. "You held them as your most important people, but you are going to leave them. Athrun-san, do you realize that if you go to OMNI and then OMNI declare a war against us, they could still be killed in the war?"

Athrun's forced a bitter smile. "Yes. I know. That's why, Athreith, Ryoka, I'll ask you to do me a favor. A very big, huge favor that requires your responsibility."

Athreith and Ryoka stared at the deep emerald orbs. In that instance, they knew. Athrun's request was a genuine, sincere request came from the very bottom of his heart.

"Anything," Athreith finally managed to answer. Athrun smiled.

"Athreith, Ryoka, I am putting the safety of the world's most important people in your hands. Will you keep them safe with the best effort that you have?"

That was his only concern. But he wouldn't need to be worried about it anymore. If it's Athreith and Ryoka, he believed. He believed that they would do their best. He believed that the world's most important people—no, his most important people—would be safe.

And not even the stubborn Ryoka would be able to refuse that request.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The striking amethyst eyes bore deep into his emerald ones.

Athrun shifted uncomfortably. He had never been so uncomfortable in his own room, sitting on the edge of his own bed. But now, under the intense, questioning gaze of the owner of those amazing amethyst orbs, he felt really uncomfortable.

As soon as the dinner ends, after Athreith and Ryoka left, and Shinn went up to his bedroom to take a little nap, and Lacus and Cagalli went to do something with Mana in the kitchen, Kira had pulled him quickly—and forcefully—to their bedroom. Athrun had had a very bad feelings about this, but he didn't expect it would be this bad…

"Athrun."

Oh, great. Now, it's his mighty icy tone, Athrun thought. He lowered his gaze, fidgeted with the bed sheet.

Kira sighed. He slowly moved from his standing place in front of the window, crossed the room and slowly sat down beside his best friend on the edge of their bed.

"Athrun," he started again, concerns evident in his eyes. "Tell me what is wrong,"

"Nothing, Kira," Athrun murmured. "Really," he lifted his head and tried to smile reassuringly. But Kira knew better. He looked straightly into the emerald orbs before him, seeking any secret that Athrun was keeping from him.

"There is something wrong," he stated firmly. "And whatever it is, it has something to do with something Athereith and Ryoka wanted to talk about with you,"

Athrun winced from the cold tones in Kira's voice. He avoided the amethyst eyes' intense gaze.

"There is nothing wrong, Kira. Trust me,"

Kira made a small impatient growling sound. "Athrun," It was a warning. "Tell me."

"Kira, there is nothing I need to tell you. There is nothing wrong, real-.." before Athrun could finished his sentence, Kira had forcefully pushed him on to the bed, flat on his back. Athrun gasped, his eyes immediately locked with Kira's. And he stunned.

Kira's eyes gleaming with such intense emotions mixed. Athrun could see them clearly.

"Look at me and answer my question! Don't say 'nothing'! I know there is something wrong, Athrun! You've been acting so weird since the attack last night! I'm scared, Athrun! I am! You're keeping something from me, and the last time you did, I almost lost you! It scared me, don't you see?!"

Unable to restrain his own emotions, Athrun pulled Kira down and crushed their lips in a desperate kiss. He poured all his feelings into the kiss, his confusion, his fears, his regrets, his hesitations, his love…and Kira was kissing him back with an equal force.

The kiss left them out of breath. Both of them were gasping for air when they finally pulled back. Kira laid down beside Athrun and embraced him, tucking Athrun's head under his chin. Athrun nuzzled his neck, the familiar feelings that came through him every time Kra embraced him flooded through every single fiber of his being.

In Kira's embrace, he found his place. A place where he truly belonged, a place where he could feel safe and secure, where he could find warmth and love..

"Kira," he looked up to find Kira was staring down at him. Their eyes locked once again, and Athrun had to restrain himself from telling Kira the truth: that he was going to leave.

"Athrun?"

"I love you," he said seriously. "I love you, I love you, Kira. I really do. I love you so much. You know that, don't you?"

There was a glint of mixed relief and happiness in Kira's amethyst eyes.

"Yes," he whispered. "I know. I love you, too."

With those words, Kira once again closed the distance between them with a kiss. But this time, the kiss was soft, reassuring, like a spell. Athrun closed his eyes, and let Kira take control of everything, relishing each second of the incredible feeling. Kira was here, with him. He was safe, and he was with Kira. They had each other. Kira wouldn't go anywhere. He promised he would stay. Kira was here. Nothing could go wrong.

But the sound of a cell phone ringing broke the spell.

Kira broke their kiss, sighed, and sat up. He flashed an apologetic smile to Athrun, before reaching to the bedside table for his cellphone and answered it.

"Kira Yamato speaking. Mwu-san?"

As Kira's expression turned bewildered, Athrun slowly sat up. He took a deep breath.

His peaceful moment had definitely ended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murrue had no idea of what was going to happen when she answered the emergency call from Anthony. The Colonel of ORB sounded very ancious and panic, and Murrue found it amusing to hear the usually calm and confidence Anthony turned into a panicking and anxious Anthony.

But the report Anthony told her had cleared every single relaxing thought from her brain.

"…currently some of our mobile armors and GINNs are fighting OMNI. They attack the sea border. Lieutenant General Elthman had launched to the front line using a GINN, but our defense is not enough. OMNI is using mobile armors and three new types of mobile suits that our computer doesn't recognize. Apparently, they are going to attack Onogoro Island, and started with attacking the sea border…"

Murrue was speechless. Her brain stopped working. She couldn't grasp what Anthony was talking about.

"..General La Fllaga?" Anthony's anxious voice calling her new last name startled her. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

Her brain suddenly started working again. Murrue felt a wave of panic swept through her body. Taking a deep breath, she straightened herself. "Any word from the Head Representative?"

"Not yet, ma'am. I've been trying to get a hold of her, but it seemed that her phone was busy. I will try again,"

"Please do so, Colonel. I will be there shortly,"

As soon as she cut off the vidphone connection, she ran outside and yelled to Mwu—who was outside with their twins—, to call General Yamato. Mwu had shot her a confused look, but all she could say was, "OMNI attack the sea border!" Mwu's eye widened in horror and disbelief, but she couldn't spare a single second of her attention. She quickly changed into her ORB military uniform and grabbed her car keys.

The next half an hour was a blur to her. She didn't even remember driving all the way from her house to Morgenroete. The next thing she knew was driving into the complex of Morgenroete, with Mwu beside her, finishing his report to Kira.

"He would come as soon as he can. With the Zala boy and the Lieutenant General, of course," Mwu said after cutting off the phone connection. He groaned in exasperation. "Those dumb OMNI people! What are they thinking? It's a holiday!"

"Apparently they don't care," Murrue said calmly. Mwu huffed in annoyance. "Everybody deserves a day off, you know,"

Murrue smiled a little at her husband's disappointment, but then frowned. "I can't help but wonder.. what is it that they want from us? They don't even try to compromise or something like that.."

She parked her car. When she and her husband got out of the car, she saw Anthony and two other ORB soldiers came to them. The three of them saluted, and Mwu and Murrue saluted back.

"How is the situation?" she asked as they hurried to the main control room to see the battle.

"OMNI's three new mobile suits are very amazing. Their movements are fast, faster than our GINNs. I just received a message from Andorew Waldfeld. He said he would ask the Chairwoman Clyne's permission to send the ZAFT soldiers to help." Anthony answered. They went inside the main control room. Murrue and Mwu looked up at the monitor showing the battle at the sea border.

OMNI was pressing, Mwu noticed immediately. He glanced at his wife, and found that, apparently, Murrue also thought the same. Mwu looked back at the monitor, and saw a black and red mobile suit fought with a GINN he recognized as Dearka's unit. He smiled a little at the sight of the OMNI mobile suit has the upper hand of Dearka's GINN. Dearka would appreciate any kind of help he could get now, Mwu mused.

He quickly turned around and muttered to his wife, "I'll go with Strike,"

Murrue flashed him a worried look, and he gave her a reassuring smile. He knew his wife wouldn't be able to stop him. He dashed out of the room, ignoring the surprised look from Anthony.

"General La Fllaga.." he looked at Murrue. "Is Lieutenant General La Fllaga going to take Strike to the front line?"

"Yes," Murrue answered, her eyes intent on the monitor.

"General Yamato and General Zala are here," another soldier said. Murrue sighed in relief. She turned around when she heard the footsteps came into the room.

The sight of Kira and Athrun made her smile. She can feel the atmosphere in that room changed immediately from tense and panic into relief. She knew that the presence of them would give all their subordinates more courage and confidence. It was something she really admired from them.

Still, Murrue couldn't help but feel bad for them. Not just Athrun and Kira, but also Lacus and Cagalli. They were still so young, Murrue grimaced, yet they had to carry so many problems on their shoulders. In her eyes, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus, despite their important roles for the world, are still kids. They matured too fast in the presence of the war that they fought.

For Murrue, even though they all had had so many experiences of life, they still need the supports from adults.

"General Yamato," she saluted. "General Zala. Lieutenant General Asuka,"

The three boys saluted back. Kira smiled at her. "Call me Kira, please, Murrue-san."

Murrue smiled. "Of course. Kira-kun."

"How is the situation?" Athrun asked, emerald eyes already gazing at the monitor as well as his other two friends.

"Lieutenant General Elthman and La Fllaga have launched to the front line, using GINN and Strike. OMNI is pressing. Apparently, they are going to attack Onogoro Island, and decided to start with the sea border. There is no word about what they want, or what they are after." Murrue explained briefly.

Kira's eyes tightened.

"We found the OMNI's vessel ship!" from the corner, a soldier announced. "I'm transferring it to the main monitor.

Murrue, Kira, Athrun and Shinn looked at the monitor intently. But the next thing they saw left Murrue and Kira stunned, mouth agape.

"Dominion?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Head Representative office looked calm, unlike the atmosphere inside the office.

Cagalli sat on her seat in front of his desk, her hand fisted on the desk. Lacus was standing next to her, talking in the vidphone with Andy. Stachia and Luna stood next to each other, exchanging weary glances.

"Yes, Andy-san. Tell Commander Jule that he may do anything necessary to help ORB. Yes, you may. Please do so. Thank you," Lacus ended her conversation with Andy with a sigh. She glanced at Cagalli's stressed expression.

"Cagalli-san.."

Silence fell for some moment. Lacus inhaled deeply. Cagalli slowly looked at her, her golden eyes troubled.

"Kira, Athrun and Shinn are going to the front line," Lacus said softly. "I have asked Yzak-san to do anything necessary to help. Andy-san will fly back to PLANT immediately to set Eternal ready, in case we need it," she turned her gaze to the window sadly.

Stachia gave a relieved sigh. "There is nothing to worry about, then," she said.

Cagalli immediately rose to her feet, glaring at Stachia. "Nothing to worry about?! What do you mean, Stachia? This will be a beginning of another war! I know it will!" Cagalli shook her head and and gritted her teeth.

Lacus slowly approached her and touched her shoulders gently. "Cagalli-san.." she whispered.

"After everything we have done, Lacus! After everything we have sacrificed.. everybody have sacrificed! Doesn't it enough? Why.. why should it come to this…?"

Lacus embraced her softly. "Cagalli-san," she said. "It's not the time for us to give up. It's time to be stronger than ever. For everybody. For PLANT, for ORB. For Kira and the others,"

"I know," Cagalli sighed. "But then again…why?"

Lacus shook her head. "I don't know, either,"

Cagalli closed her eyes, took a deep breath and straightened herself. "Thank you, Lacus," she smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry,"

Luna moved nearer. "I'm sure everything will be alright, Representative Athha," the former pilot of Impulse Gundam smiled reassuringly. "After all, PLANT and ORB stand together now. It's not our fault that OMNI started this. I think OMNI will be smart enough to realize that they would not win against us,"

A sudden knock on the door startled them. All of them turned as Cagalli said, "Come in,"

The door opened, revealing Anthony Myrth. Cagalli raised her eyebrows. "Colonel Myrth?"

"Yes, Representative Athha," he saluted and walked in. Behind him, the two familiar figures of two teenage girls followed him. Cagalli's and Lacus' eyes widened in surprise. This is the first time they saw Athreith and Ryoka dressed in ORB military uniform.

"I am here to ask for your authorization, Representative Athha," Anthony said, looking straight into Cagalli's eyes. Cagalli was taken aback to see the firmness in Anthony's black, deep eyes. It was a look that Cagalli rarely accept from someone.

"My authorization? For what?"

Anthony took a deep breath. "The batlle at the sea border, or should I say, the front line, is very intense right now, even though General Yamato and General Zala had launched with Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice. However, we have an unexpected situation."

Lacus looked at him. "What is it?"

" There is another unit of mobile armors from OMNI, coming straight towards Onogoro Island from the opposite side of the front line. Apparently, they used their attack to the front line as a pawn, and we realized it a little bit too late. They will be here by twenty minutes," there was urgency in Anthony's voice. "We only have two mobile armors left, and we have no mobile suit left. We don't have any choice, Representative Athha. We will have to launch our last mobile suit in order to protect Onogoro Island,"

"Our last mobile suit.. you mean the new one?" Cagalli startled. Lacus immediately looked at her with a questioning look.

"A new mobile suit? Cagalli-san, what is this?"

Cagalli turned to her friend. "You know that Athrun, with Kira and Shinn's help, is doing a research about mirage colloid, right?"

Lacus nodded. "What about it?"

"They built a new mobile suit to try the new mirage colloid. Athrun did swear that he didn't build it as a weapon; it merely exists as a research sample. He said they couldn't use an ordinary GINN because the new mirage colloid was too strong for it. I believe him. If he did intend to do something else with it, Kira wouldn't help him, I'm certain of that."

Lacus nodded. "And.. this is the last mobile suit that ORB have,"

"Yes," Anthony answered firmly. "Representative Athha, we don't have any choice. It's the only thing we can do to protect Onogoro Island,"

Cagalli hesitated. "But.. Colonel.. you do know that the mobile suit is not safe. General Zala made it clear to you before, didn't he? The project isn't tested, yet. It would be very dangerous. We don't know what will happen when the new mirage colloid is activated.."

"Indeed, Representative Athha. But we have no choice," Anthony handed her the papers in his hand. "I need your authorization to launch it," he glanced at his wristwatch. "We have no choice.. and no time."

Cagalli looked up at Lacus, asking for her opinion. Lacus sighed.

"If it's the only thing we can do to keep Onogoro Island safe.." she muttered softly. Cagalli smiled bitterly.

"And we can't afford to put the PLANT's Chairwoman's life at stake," Cagalli chuckled as she reached for the paper to sign them. But suddenly, she stopped and frowned in hesitation.

"Lacus.. is this the right decision to make?"

"I don't know, either," Lacus shook her head. "But Anthony is right.. we don't have any choice,"

Cagalli sighed, and signed the papers. She handed them back to Anthony. Suddenly, her eyes shone in confusion. "Wait a second, Colonel Myrth. Who are going to pilot it?"

Lacus raised one of her eyebrows in surprise. "Cagalli-san? What do you mean by 'are'?"

"That means there will be two people piloting it," Athreith's voice startled them all. "Or, more specifically, two girls."

Lacus' and Cagalli's eye widened immediately.

"Both of you..?" Cagalli said in disbelief.

Ryoka grinned. "Yes, Representative Athha. After all, we are the one who are going to test Twilight Gundam in the first place. So, no need to worry about it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kire gritted his teeth. He flew the Strike Freedom to the side, avoiding his opponent's beam. The black and red mobile suit that fought against him was really fast, Kira realized. He stole a quick glance at his surroundings.

Not far from him, Athrun was fighting a white and yellow mobile suit. There was another white and silver mobile suit, which Shinn and Dearka were fighting against, while Mwu was taking care of the enormous mobile armors.

Kira was startled when another attack was directed at him. He quickly dodged it, and returned the attack. The black and red mobile suit easily eluded his attack, and sent him another shot. Kira threw himself out of his opponent's laser beam, cursing himself for not concentrating to the battle.

The others will be alright, Kira told himself. They can take care of their selves. They're strong, really strong.

Kira's eyes once again darted towards Athrun.

But… what is this feeling..? Kira asked himself anxiously. Why do I have a feeling that something bad will happen?

Something bad…

"KIRA!!"

Athrun's voice startled him. He looked up to see that his opponent had locked him. Gritting his teeth, Kira raised Freedom's armor and received the shot, sending him a long distance back. He cursed under his breath, quickly restoring his balance.

"Kira!" Athrun's concerned voice came. "Are you okay? What are you doing? Concentrate!"

"I'm okay," answered the ultimate coordinator. "Sorry,"

Athrun drew a long breath in relief. He glanced around, telling himself that everyone was okay, and the focused his mind on his opponent: the white and yellow mobile suit.

He dodged another attack, and quickly took aim for the mobile suit's arms and legs. His object was to immobilize the mobile suit. Once he locked the mobile suit's position, he prepared to shoot…

"Stop it, Athrun Zala."

Athrun froze when he heard the girlish, icy voice in his head. All of a sudden, an excruciating pain pierced through his head. Athrun let out a mixed of surprise and pain yelp and closed his eyes tightly, trying to ease the pain, but it was no use.

"It is time to go. Surrender yourself, or I can now easily kill your precious ones."

"No," Athrun begged, now knowing who it was that trying to invade his mind. "Please, no. I give you my words. Just.. just leave them alone, please…"

"ATHRUN!"

Kira's voice broke his trance. Athrun gasped in shock, the excruciating pain abruptly disappeared. He managed to move Justice in the last second before his opponent's blade stabbed through his cockpit. The blade stabbed through the air, and Athrun quickly backed away from his opponent. His head once again throbbed, and he let out a small, painful groan.

The monitor in front of him blinked, and Kira's horrified expression appeared.

"Athrun! What happened? Are you all right?"

"What-…" Athrun began, but he couldn't finish as the mobile suit shot another laser beam towards him. He gritted his teeth and avoided it. "Damn.." he muttered. "This isn't good…" his eyebrows furrowed when he felt the agonizing pain once again.

"Athrun?" Kira's voice suddenly sounded so far, like he was in another dimension. "Athrun, are you alright?"

"Tell him you're all right, and then disconnect the link." the icy voice instructed.

Athrun took a deep breath. "I'm.. I'm all right, Kira. I'm alright," his voice was shaky. "Don't worry, it's all under control."

"Ath-…" Kira began, but the monitor blinked again and went off. Kira's eyes narrowed in confusion. Athrun had disconnected the link. "Athrun?!"  
Athrun exhaled shakily as he felt the pain eased bit by bit. The voice in his head laughed softly, a childish laugh.

"Yes, that's right. Now, come to the Miracle Gundam. Illie will show you the way,"

Athrun blinked. "Miracle…" he turned to his opponent. The white and yellow mobile suit was approaching him now, without any sign of attacking.

The monitor buzzed. And the next second, a girl's face that Athrun had never seen before appeared. She looked at Athrun in curiosity as she stated, "Athrun Zala?"

"Yes," Athrun mentally note that this was the pilot of that mobile suit named Miracle Gundam.

The girl raised one of her eyebrows. "Wow. You actually are Athrun Zala. At first, I thought Az was just joking," she shrugged. "Follow me,"

Miracle Gundam flew across the battlefield, passing all the fighters. Athrun lowered his head as his heart once again hesitated. Ryoka's words kept reverberating in his mind.

"Please, Athrun-san! You would hurt Kira-san if you go… and imagine how sad Cagalli-san and Lacus-san would be… how angry Shinn-san would be.."

Athrun closed his eyes, silently trying to determine himself. He opened his eyes slowly, and took a long, last glance towards his surroundings.

The ORB soldiers fought around him. He could see Strike fighting with many OMNI mobile armors. He could see both GINN that Dearka and Shinn were using. Mwu's happy face, Dearka's evil grin, and Shinn's serious expression flashed through his mind.

Finally, he turned his gaze towards Strike Freedom and saw Freedom fought with a black and gray mobile suit.

And Kira's smile flashed before his eyes.

"Kira.." he murmured softly. "I'm sorry."

Kira's laugh flashed.

"Please understand.."

Kira's warm amethyst gaze blazed in his mind.

"…and please don't forget.." he closed his eyes. The second he closed his eyes; another excruciating pain pierced his head, making his eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"Illie will not wait for you." The icy voice warned. "Or, have you changed your mind?"

"No." Athrun quickly answered. The pain slowly eased. "I understand."

He turned Infinite Justice and flew across the battlefield, following Miracle Gundam. When he passed Strike Freedom, he glanced at the mobile suit sadly.

Please don't forget.. that I love you..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murrue and Anthony gazed at the monitor in disbelief.

The monitor showed a grayish blue mobile suit fighting with enormous mobile armors and two mobile suits in such astonishing speed. Anthony shook is head. He couldn't believe that they just launched the mobile suit about five minutes ago, and now…

The OMNI soldiers that were approaching Onogoro Island were all destroyed.

The grayish blue mobile suit soared proudly after finishing its last opponent. The main control room was suddenly was filled with applauses and amazed murmurs. Murrue exhaled in relief, and sank on to the chair. Anthony could only smile. He mentally noted to congratulate Athrun and Kira later.

"Twilight Gundam is surely a success," he muttered.

All of a sudden, another monitor blinked. Everybody in the room quickly threw their attention to the second largest monitor in the room that was showing the situation of the fight in the sea border. Murrue slowly rose to her feet, her eyes widened in disbelief. Once again, the room was filled with murmurs. Only this time, it was incredulity murmurs.

"Isn't that Infinite Justice?"

"What is he doing? He's following the enemy back to OMNI's vessel ship!"

Anthony's eyes narrowed as he exchanged glance with Murrue.

Something had happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira dodged another laser beam from his opponent. His attention was divided. He couldn't concentrate. What did Athrun do? Why did he disconnect the link?

As Infinite Justice flew passed him, Kira turned in shock. "Athrun?!"

He was confused. What happened? He was sure that he saw Athrun was in pain when he suddenly disconnected the link. Why did he disconnect the link? What happened? Was he really all right? Kira's mind doubted it. There must be something wrong. No, he was right. There was something wrong with Athrun!

He once again tried to open the link, but it didn't work. Kira slammed the keyboard in frustration. "Athrun!" he shouted desperately. "Where are you going?! Athrun!!"

There was an unbearable fear gnawing at his heart. He was afraid. He was scared. There was something wrong with Athrun, he knew that, and it made him scared. The fear grew stronger and stronger. Kira groaned in frustration, and turned Strike Freedom to fly after Infinite Justice. "Athrun!"

Suddenly, the black and gray mobile suit flew passed him and blocked his way with a well-aimed beam. Kira halted abruptly in time to elude the attack. But the black and gray mobile suit didn't let him move to catch Justice. It kept attacking Freedom, making Kira's frustration got worse.

"Shinn! Dearka!" he finally shouted. "One of you, go after Athrun! Something isn't right with him!"

"We would have if we're able to!" Dearka shouted back. Kira gritted his teeth as he saw the two GINN Dearka and Shinn were using were attacked by a white and silver mobile suits and two mobile armors. From the corner of his eye, Kira could see Mwu was having the same trouble.

Kira furiously dodge another attack in panic. The fear was now really unbearable.

"Let me go!" he screamed furiously as he kept dodging his opponent's attacks. "Go away! Athrun!!"

When he made a turn, Kira saw a glimpse of Infinite Justice flying before it disappeared behind the enormously soaring mobile armors. Kira gritted his teeth.

"Athrun.."

An explosion from the opposite direction startled him. Kira looked up to see colorful fireworks exploded in the air.

"Retreat call?" he said in confusion. "They're.. backing away..?"

In an instant, all OMNI's mobile suits and mobile armors quickly flew away from the battlefield, leaving the ORB soldiers in confusion. Shinn and Dearka could only watch in uncertainty, and Mwu stopped Strike abruptly in bewilderment.

Kira stunned, watching the OMNI soldiers fled from the battlefield, back to their vessel ship. He breathed out shakily, and lowered his head.

"Athrun..?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc???

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : Aaaakkh!!! This is like the worst chapter EVER!!! I can't believe it! It's so bad!! Why? Whyyy??? Oh, well..-shrugs- I know it's really bad, I'm really sorry, I admit my English is becoming worse and worse everyday, and I don't know why!

Thank you for everybody who has read until this point, really! Thank you very much! And please, I ask you with all my heart, please, please, review and tell me what you think! Constructive Criticisms are welcome! Flame me if you want, I wouldn't care.

Next Chapter: A Beginning and An End. Stay tune, please!

And review!!! 0

(Hugs; isumi'kivic' and Ilde)


	4. A Beginning and An End

Title: An Endless Tale

Author: isumi'kivic'

Beta: Jusrecht.

Pairings: Mainly AthrunKira. A little bit of MwuMrrue and DearkaYzak, and definitely will contain another pairings in later chapters.

Warnings: This fic contains yaoi or shounen-ai, or slash, or boys love. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. Oh, and the characters are OOC, too.

Timeline: After the second war in Gundam Seed Destiny.

Disclaimer: Did any of you see Athrun and Kira being a couple in the series? No? That's because I don't own it. It belongs to the geniuses in Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and the mighty Hisashi Hirai. Yeah, they annoyed me a lot for giving us so many AsuKira hints.. –sweatdrops- Ah.. the title 'an endless tale' is borrowed from the second ending song of Digimon Frontier, sung by Wada Kouji. Don't own it either…

A/N: Uwaah… it's been a rough way for me.. –giggles- I want to thank everybody who had reviewed this fic. You guys kept me going… -sobs-

Jusrecht-chan, you are an AMAZING friend, I swear. Thank you so very much for everything, and by everything, I mean EVERYTHING, starting from being my friend, offering to beta this stupid fic of mine, and even listening to my whines and questions.. Crossfire please? –grins-

This chapter is rather depressing for me.. being in a homesick state for the second time (I can't believe it happens to me TWICE! Why me?!) So, please, read through this chapter and tell me what you think, because it definitely would help me going through this homesick phase.

'Ere the fourth chapter.. where everything ends and begins..

Chapter Four: An Endless Tale

A Beginning and An End

Shinn thought Cagalli was in a very, very bad mood. No, he was wrong, he corrected himself. Cagalli was in an outrageous mood at the moment.

"What the freaking hell did he think he was doing?! He is not seriously freaking joining Earth Alliance, is he?! I'm so going to bloody kill him!!"

They were all gathered in the Head Representative's office right now: Shinn, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Stachia, Luna, Mwu, Murrue, Ryoka, Athreith, Anthony, Dearka, and even Yzak. The atmosphere in the office was unexplainable. Cagalli was outraged, of course, but Lacus, Ryoka and Athreith looked kind of solemn; while Dearka and Yzak seemed to be thinking very, very hard to really understand the situation they were in. Luna and Stachia were clearly anxious, Murrue had a hard expression on her face, a mixture of anger and confusion, and Mwu looked a little confused. But on top of everything, Shinn noticed, only Kira had a completely unreadable expression on his face.

"What the heck is going on actually?!" Cagalli, apparently tired of throwing her tantrums, sank down on her chair. She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head repeatedly. "He can't be.. no, he can't be.. I believe in him.."

Shinn suddenly found that the white tiles of the floor were far interesting than anything in the world now. Staring at the floor, he tried to replay for the umpteenth time what had happened, before the Earth Alliance had retreated, to the sight of outrageous Cagalli demanding all of them to come to her office immediately.

Slightly disappointed, Shinn gritted his teeth. He still didn't understand.

Why, Athrun? He asked silently. You can't be serious about this.. can you?

"We have to try to request a talk with Athrun," Lacus said suddenly, successfully shifting everybody's attention to her. "I'm sure he has a reason for doing this."

Ryoka and Athreith's guilty glances went unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"He's been acting weird," Cagali mumbled, still burying her face in her hands. "He kept spacing out, and he'd been thinking too much on something, it's really obvious.. it was like back then, when.. when he.. joined ZAFT after the first war.."

Luna and Shinn exchanged glances at Cagalli's statement.

Lacus glanced at the silent ultimate coordinator. "Kira?" softly, she called him. "Did Athrun.. did he… tell you anything? I mean.."

Slowly, Kira shook his head, still not saying any word. Lacus sighed. Silence filled the room for minutes later, until Cagalli raised her head and looked at Anthony.

"Colonel, please contact Earth Alliance and tell them that we request a talk. Just a talk.. with Athrun." She said, gaining her firm tone back. Anthony quickly saluted and left.

Athreith shifted uncomfortably. Ryoka kept sending her meaningful glances, and she was starting to contemplate whether she should tell the Head Representative about Athrun or not. No, she was actually starting to doubt whether she made a right decision on letting Athrun go in the first place.

Maybe, she thought, maybe it was not too late, yet. Maybe, if she told them everything now, they could do something..

But that would mean placing their lives at stake.

Biting her lips slightly, she looked up. "I request permission to leave, Head Representative Athha."

Kira's head snapped up at Athreith's request.

Cagalli stared at her, as if trying to read her eyes, but finally nodded. "You may leave, Major Zala. You, too, Major Arishia," she added quickly when she saw Ryoka opened her mouth to speak. "You might want to change your pilot suits before coming back here."

The two girls saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

"Wait." For the first time after hours, Kira spoke. "I need to talk to you. Both of you," he turned to Cagalli. "Have I your permission to leave for a while, Cagalli?"

Cagalli could only nod, unable to read Kira's expression. Kira smiled at her slightly, and then headed out with the two girls.

Lacus sighed. She remembered Athrun's earlier request for taking care of Kira while the blue haired coordinator was gone. True, she had suspected something that time, but she didn't expect it to be this.. extreme. Lacus grimaced bitterly at her choice of words.

She knew, she realized, and she was aware of Athrun's strange behavior lately. It had started after the Christmas party, if she remembered right. Then again.. Lacus thought, Athrun had asked her to take care of Kira. Didn't that mean the blue haired coordinator still cared deeply, if not for them, for Kira?

Looking at the now closed door where Kira, Athreith and Ryoka had gone, she wondered what Kira wanted to talk with the girls.

She shook her head, clearing her vague mind, and moved nearer to Cagalli. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder, silently telling her that they would go through this together.

Yes, they definitely would go through this together. As usual. They would not lose each other. Not after everything they had done.

Or would they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun tentatively followed the pilot of Miracle Gundam walking along the bridge of OMNI vessel ship. Frowning slightly, he stared intently at the girl walking in front of him. She had long, black hair tied messily on her back, swinging from side to side as she cheerfully greeted the people in OMNI's uniforms who happened to be at the bridge when they passed. Looking at her small appearance and her cheery face, she couldn't be more than a year or two older than Athreith and Ryoka, Athrun thought.

He slowly turned his attention to his surroundings. OMNI's vessel ship, he had to admit, was pretty impressive. The bridge was huge, and he could see numerous mobile armors and more than ten mobile suits in there, surrounded by countless technicians and pilots. He saw the black and red mobile suit that had been fighting with Kira in the previous attack, and caught a glance on another white and silver mobile suit he recognized as the one who was fighting Shinn and Dearka.

"Kevin!" the girl in front of him gave a joyous squeal. Athrun watched her jump and run to the black and red mobile suit, apparently going towards a teenage boy.. Athrun's eyes narrowed.

That was the boy he had met last night, when he had confronted Chez. That boy had been there with Chez and the little girl whose name he forgot..

The girl who piloted the Miracle Gundam squealed loudly as the boy hugged her and tossed her high in the air before easily catching her. Athrun raised his eyebrows, he didn't expect such a childish act to take place in a vessel ship bridge.

The girl turned to him and waved, motioning him to follow her and the boy. Athrun shrugged, and he walked forward, wondering what might greet him as they swiftly headed out of the bridge and walked down the hallway.

"Representative Chez and Azricha-sama are waiting for you,"

Athrun snapped back to reality, realizing that they were standing in front of a door. Not far from them, there was another girl—probably the same age as the other one—in OMNI's pilot suit, with long, purple hair, tied up high in a ponytail carefully and neatly, decorated with small star-shaped hairpins. And Athrun didn't miss the fact that she put on some light makeup on her face. He frowned slightly at some strange facts he had found since he arrived here.

The door opened, revealing a big, fancy room. Athrun was surprised at the room. It was decorated as if it was a playground for kids, with enormous pillows, toys, and a colorful cushion on a corner of the room. There were crayons and coloring tools scattered everywhere, as well as papers with drawings on it. If it wasn't for the table and four chairs near the corner of the room, Athrun would have thought that the room was indeed a playground.

"Welcome to Dominion II, Athrun Zala."

Athrun's head turned instantly to the voice, and found Chez standing not far from the table, smirking, with Az on his side, holding a teddy bear tightly, still with the expressionless face. Athrun felt anger quickly built up within him. If it wasn't because of Chez.. he wouldn't…

"I would like you to meet my three most powerful and intelligent pilots in this ship," Chez casually gestured to the three teenagers who stood in front of Athrun. They whirled around, facing him with different expression: the boy was quiet, almost as expressionless as Az, the girl next to him was beaming at him, smiling widely, while the last girl had a bored expression on.

"He is the pilot of the Chains Gundam, Kevin Orexal. Next to him is the pilot of Miracle Gundam, who had guided you to come here; Illie Neider. The last one is the pilot of Fate Gundam, Marielle Henrietta." Chez slowly walked and sat on his chair. "Sit down, please. I would like to talk about some things to you." It was an order.

Suppresing his anger, Athrun obeyed him and sat down on one of the chairs. The two girls flopped down comfortably on chairs on his left and right, while the boy—who was his name again.. Kevin? Athrun thought idly—stood next to the black haired girl.

"I am very honored to have you in my ship," Chez smiled, ignoring the deadly glare Athrun sent to him. "However, it seems to me that you still have to learn about manners. Since you are now my subordinate, you have to obey every order I give you." At this, Athrun gritted his teeth. Noticing his reaction, Chez laughed, amused. "No need to worry, Athrun Zala. I'm a man of my words. I would not kill your precious friends as long as you obey my orders."

Somehow, Athrun doubted it.

"I do wish that we will get along well," Chez said again, smirking at Athrun's sudden twitch upon hearing his words. "And, since you've come here, I assumed that you know what my plan is next?"

Athrun's eyes widened.

Chez smirked. "How disappointing. I was so certain that you would have guessed my true intention. I am no fool, Athrun Zala. I know the risks of attacking ORB while the Chairwoman of PLANT is staying there."

This time, the blue haired boy's eyes narrowed. Surprisingly calm, but with angers suppressed inside, he stated, "You want to declare a war with ORB and PLANT."

Chez nodded, satisfied. "Exactly."

Was he crazy? Athrun thought, shocked at Chez's casual reply. This man was going to declare a war to the two most powerful countries in the world! Was he really aware of the risks?

Chez smirked. "Do not underestimate me, Athrun Zala. I would not dare to declare a war unless I am certain of my victory." He said, and turned to Az, who was sitting on the colorful cushion, cuddling a teddy bear. "And, yes, I am very sure that I will be the victor of this war."

Following Chez's eyes on Az, Athrun sighed silently. That's right… he thought bitterly. His trump card. How could I forget? She is the only reason I am here right now..

"I hope you would do your best in the upcoming war, Athrun Zala." Chez stated, his eyes now piercing Athrun's green ones. "You may leave. My three pilots will escort you to your room in Dominion II."

Without breaking their gaze, Athrun slowly stood. "You will not win." He said firmly, unable to restrain his anger any longer. "There is no victor in a war. You should have known that. All of us who still live today should have understood that. There will be no forgiveness for what you're doing, and forever, you will be a loser. There is no winner in a war."

Their gazes locked for some more seconds, before a sudden pain pierced Athrun's head for the umpteenth time. Athrun let out a surprised yelp and instantly clutched his head hard, trying to ease the pain.

Chez smirked. "I have told you to mind your manners. Enough, Az,"

Almost as sudden as its appearance, the pain disappeared. Athrun gasped, blinking, trying to steady himself.

"The three of you," Chez ordered the pilots. "Bring him out."

"Yes, sir," the boy answered. Despite Athrun's height, which was way higher than his, he grabbed Athrun shoulder and forced him out of the room, followed by the other two girls.

When he was out of the room, Athrun gritted his teeth.

What have I gotten myself into?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Athreith, Ryoka, please."_

"We don't know, Kira-san. We don't know."

"No, you're lying. I can see it. There's something that you know about Athrun, and I don't know. Tell me. Why? Why did he do this to us?"

"Kira-san, we would have told you if we knew something."

"Then, what was it the three of you talking about this afternoon? You wanted to talk privately with him. It had something to do with this, didn't it? Tell me, Ryoka."

"Kira-san… it has nothing to do with this. It was about Athreith's files.. about the change of her surname from Faltrei to Zala. There was nothing more."

"Ryoka's right. We're very sorry, Kira-san.. but we really don't know anything about this.."

CLAP!

Kira blinked. He was stunned when he realized Lacus was standing before him, apparently she had just clapped her hands in front of his eyes, trying to get his attention. Kira smiled softly at the Chairwoman of PLANT, who smiled back in concern.

"Are you okay, Kira? You're spacing out," Lacus said, worry evident in her eyes. Kira shook his head.

"It's nothing, Lacus. Really."

Lacus' eyes narrowed. "You expect me to believe that? I believed Athrun when he said there was nothing wrong, but obviously, something was wrong with him."

Kira had to let out a soft laugh at the ex-diva's exasperation. "No, I'm really fine. I was just.. thinking about my conversation with Athreith and Ryoka a little while ago."

Lacus nodded. "Did they tell you anything?"

Kira smiled. He was glad that Lacus could understand, could know without him having to tell her what was in his head. But then again, didn't the charming Chairwoman seem to be able to always know about what was going on in everybody's head?

"No. They insisted that they didn't know anything."

"And.. you don't believe them." Lacus stated matter-of-factly. Kira lowered his head and muttered softly. "It's not.. that I don't believe them. I just.. I don't know.."

Lacus smiled. "I understand, Kira. I know. You feel that they know something, don't you? Something that no one else knows. And this something is related to what is wrong with Athrun."

Kira nodded. Lacus let out a long exhalation.

"I feel so, too," she muttered. "You know, I can always feel it if somebody is hiding something from me…"

Kira nodded again, unable to doubt Lacus' special abilities on knowing what was in people's head. After all, Lacus was a great observer. Spending nearly two years living together with her in Malkio's house had made him understood Lacus more. Maybe that was why he didn't want to admit that he was in love with Athrun at first.

Yet, Lacus always proved to him that she was strong. Yes, she was indeed a strong young woman. She had been the one Kira relied on when Athrun wasn't on his side after the first war, and she was still, and would still be the one Kira could count on. Especially in a situation like this.

Lacus Clyne. Such a strong, clever, and reliable person. Kira hoped for her happiness with all his heart, and he knew, whoever destined to be with Lacus was indeed a very fortunate man. He wanted the best for Lacus.

"I'm sure Athrun has a reason for doing this. We know him well, especially you, Kira. And he loves you. It won't change, I'm sure about that," Lacus smiled. "You don't need to worry. It's Athrun, after all."

Kira smiled softly. "Thank you, Lacus. It seems that I rely on you so much."

"Kira, I'm doing this because I love you. And I love Athrun. I'm doing this because I care for both of you. Don't ever thank me for this." Lacus said, smiling back.

The big monitor in front of them blinked, and Ryoka's voice came, "It's connected."

Kira and Lacus turned their attention to the big monitor. They were all back again in the main control room of Morgenroete, this time with Dearka, Yzak, Cagalli, Luna, and Stachia. Cagalli had demanded to talk with whoever responsible of everything in OMNI's vessel ship—which they had come to know was named was Dominion II, making Murrue frown deeply on the bad memories she had with Dominion—and a talk with Athrun.

A face appeared on the monitor. Cagalli immediately gritted her teeth.

"Chez Einham." She stated coldly. "So it was you, indeed."

"What a pleasure to meet you again, Representative Athha." Chez smirked. "I assume you contacted me because you have things to ask?"

Kira's eyes narrowed instantly at the reply. Cagalli snarled, "What else are you planning this time?! For crying out loud, it's Christmas!"

Chez looked amused. "Do I look like I care, Representative Athha?"

Cagalli was ready to throw another snarl, but Kira grabbed her arms, shaking his head softly. Cagalli glared at him. "Kira!"

"We're going to talk, remember?" Kira reminded her. "There's no use to throw your tantrums at him."

Cagalli growled as Shinn came to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Cagalli." The younger teen said, "We need to talk to Athrun."

Chez's eyebrows were raised. "I see that the pilot of Strike Freedom is much wiser."

Cagalli's head snapped up at the comment. She threw a dirty look at Chez's big face on the monitor. Shinn promptly glared at Chez as he said, "Where is Athrun Zala?"

"Oh, no need to rush. He's coming shortly." Chez smiled, a hint of satisfaction on it. "I have to say that I'm impressed, Shinn Asuka. Your skill is definitely not to be underestimated. To be able to fight against two mobile suits and Chains Gundam by using a GINN only.." he shook his head in admiration. Shinn narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't be fooled with the fake admiration Chez was throwing at him.

"However," Chez continued. "I'd like to see the pilots of ORB's new mobile suit, though. To be honest, I did not expect my troops to be defeated in such short amount of time by a single mobile suit. Impressive."

Knowing that Chez was implying the Twilight Gundam, Lacus cut in. "We are all aware of that, thank you very much. Are you aware of what you're doing by attacking ORB?"

"Ah." Chez smirked again. "Is it not obvious? I am declaring a war against PLANT and ORB."

Silence followed Chez's last statement. Cagalli gaped, Lacus' eyes narrowed, Shinn gritted his teeth, and everyone else held their breath. Only Kira remained calm.

"We wish to talk to Athrun." He stated firmly. "We would discuss about this matter later."

Chez let out an amused laugh. "Of course." He nodded. "I'd be honored to be the one who connects you to your best friend, Kira Yamato.. for the last time."

Kira's eyes instantly narrowed. He didn't like this. As his eyes followed Chez's movement; shifting out of the monitor and gave another person a chance to be there, his heart raced.

It wasn't like he doubted Athrun.. no, he would never. But why did he feel so anxious about this? What kind of feeling was this? Kira didn't understand, but he knew that it wasn't the time for him to sit down and think about his feelings calmly.

Not when finally Athrun's emerald gaze fell upon him from the monitor he was staring at.

"Athr-.." he trailed off, not sure of what to say when his eyes met Athrun's. Once again, he wondered how easy it was to get lost in those incredible emerald orbs.

"Athrun!" it was Cagalli who called the blue-haired coordinator first. "Athrun.. why?"

The look on Athrun's face didn't even change a bit. "Why what, Cagalli?"

Cagalli bit her lips, her body trembling, trying to suppress her emotions that kept threatening to burst out any time. She wasn't good at restraining her emotions, no, she was never good at that. But this time, this time, Cagalli would do anything to know, to understand Athrun.

Seeing her friends at a loss of words, Lacus finally spoke, "Athrun." She hesitated for a moment, but then decided to ask him straightforwardly. "Please explain to us. Why are you going with.. OMNI?"

There was a long moment of silence before Athrun let out a tired chuckle and said, "Isn't it obvious?"

Shinn's eyes widened. "What do you mean? What's obvious?" he stepped forward, letting go of Cagalli. "Why are you there, Athrun? You know perfectly they just attacked us! They're against us! They just declared a war against us!"

Athrun looked at Shinn with unreadable expression. "Yes, Shinn, I know that perfectly. And I'm fully aware of my decision, and the risks that come with it. I'm sorry."

This time, Shinn trembled. Confused, he looked up at Athrun's eyes, trying to read them, but failed miserably. "You're not.. you're not seriously joining them.." It wasn't a statement, but more like a desperate plea. No, Shinn couldn't lose Athrun now, not after everything they had been through together. He couldn't fight against Athrun.. he couldn't. His eyes blazed with intense mixed emotions; anger, confusion, panic and fear blended perfectly in those red orbs.

Athrun shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"But why?!" Shinn was yelling desperately now. "Is it because of something that we did? Something that _**I**_ did?!"

"Shinn," A tired smile formed on Athrun's face. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of a false, anxious peace; trying to do anything I can to prevent the war. It won't work. There will be always another side who wants to gain more and more. There will be no permanent peace.."

"Then why are you there?" this time, it was Kira's calm voice trying to penetrate Athrun's defensive wall. "Why are you with them, Athrun?"

There was another long moment of silence when Athrun and Kira's gaze met. Both boys tried to read each other's eyes.

Kira was confused. It was the first time he couldn't understand the gleaming green eyes of Athrun. After everything… he should've been able to understand Athrun, shouldn't he? But this was different, Kira realized. There are too many emotions Athrun was trying to hide in those emerald orbs; lies and truth placed on top of each other that Kira couldn't even understand its gleam anymore.

"Because it's the only way to get out of this false peace, Kira." At the statement, Kira was startled. He raised his eyebrows unbelievingly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's the only way to begin a path to the true peace. A peace that wouldn't be able to be broken with war anymore."

Cagalli's eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking, Athrun?" her voice trembled from anger. "War can never bring peace! Have you forgotten that?!"

Athrun shook his head. "I haven't," he stated. "I know that war can never bring peace."

"Athrun," Lacus said, her eyes pleading. "Please don't talk in riddles. Explain to us."

"It's easy, Lacus." Athrun turned to the Chairwoman of PLANT. "An answer that we should've realized since the very beginning. If there's only one nation in the world, if there's only one nation where everybody can live together.. although in order to gain that, you have to spill blood more than necessary.. there won't be anymore war."

Everybody in the room was stunned agape at Athrun's statement as realization finally dawned upon them.

Without warning, Cagalli banged her fist on the table on her right side. Anger shone in her golden eyes.

"You idiot!" she shouted. "Is that what you call a true peace? Think again, Athrun! Which one is actually false? A peace that everybody has been working together to last as long as it may, or a peace because of fears of being killed?"

"You choose to fight against us because of that?!" Shinn shouted, unable to restrain his anger. "Cagalli's right! It's a fake peace! And you choose to have that?! You choose to fight for a fake peace?!"

"Athrun," Lacus was calmer, but her voice was trembling now. "You know better than that. It's not a reasonable excuse for your actions. You know perfectly that it's wrong.."

"No, Lacus, I know that this is the only way," Athrun cut her, his expression insistent. "And I will be on OMNI's side until the true peace can be realized. This is the only way we can erase the existence of war from our world."

Dearka's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You have decided to fight against us?"

"If it's something I have to do, then yes. Although I hope that I won't have to." Athrun's face was hard.

Silence filled the room in an instant. Dearka gritted his teeth, anger and disappointment evident in his expression. Next to him, Yzak shot Athrun a disbelieving look. Shinn was staring at the floor, not knowing how to react. Cagalli still glared at Athrun, although everybody could see that her eyes were actually pleading. Lacus was staring at Athrun with an unreadable expression on her face.

And Kira simply looked at Athrun, his amethyst eyes shining with indescribable emotions.

"If this is the only thing you wish to talk, then, we've reached our conclusion," Athrun said, and then nodded at Cagalli. "Now, if you'll excuse me.."

"What about us?"

Kira's soft question successfully drew everyone's attention to the ultimate coordinator. Athrun's emerald eyes shifted to meet Kira's. For a moment, neither of the boys dared to talk. Everyone in the room was looking at Kira, some with confusion, some with new hope shining in their eyes, some with sadness and understanding.

The amethyst and the emerald orbs met, gazing at each other with such strong emotions that were beyond description. In those several seconds they held their gazes, both boys were trying to hide their own emotions, yet, in the same time, also trying to grasp the meaning of the glint on the other's eyes.

In the end, Athrun was the one who averted Kira's gaze first.

"It's over."

Only two words as an answer. Then the monitor blinked, and the connection was cut.

Heavy silence and tension filled the room. Nobody dared to move or say something. Everybody was still trying to comprehend the fact that one of their Generals had just betrayed them.

Kira needed more than a minute to finally understand perfectly what Athrun had just said before the link was disconnected.

It's over.

Is it? Kira's mind wondered. His mind flew away to the moment they had shared just this afternoon, before OMNI had attacked them. It seemed like years ago.. Kira thought. But then again.. didn't Athrun tell him that he would always love him? Didn't he ask Kira to stay?

But how could he stay for Athrun if the younger coordinator wasn't even here with him?

Which Athrun should he believe?

"Kira…" Lacus' concerned call reverberated on the silent room. Kira started, and turned to the Chairwoman. Lacus stared at him, sadness filling her eyes, silently saying, 'I'm sorry..'

Kira lowered his gaze, suddenly understanding why Shinn had found the white tiles to be much more interesting. Still, his mind raced, looking for answers, trying to decipher the meaning of the gleam in Athrun's emerald eyes when he had stared at Kira before the link had been shut.

There was something hidden. Kira knew that. He had been Athrun's best friend for nearly all their life, and he had been Athrun's lover since the second war had ended. He knew Athrun better than anyone.

Straightening himself up, Kira slowly walked out of the room, leaving everybody who was staring at him with different expression on their face behind.

He needed time to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun sat down on his bed in his room. He sighed heavily, remembering the look in Kira's eyes when the ultimate coordinator had asked him the question he'd dreaded since he had decided to obey Chez.

"What about us?"

The amethyst orbs that usually gleamed with contented emotions had changed. Athrun could see the pain in Kira's eyes. He could see the confusion, the disbelief, the pain.. and to think that he was the one who caused those emotions upon Kira was just.. unbearable for him.

Suddenly Athrun noticed that the intercom on the wall next to the door was blinking, telling him that someone wanted to come in. Hesitantly, he stood up and pressed the button. The small monitor blinked, and the face of the black-haired girl he remembered as the pilot of Miracle Gundam appeared.

Looking at the cheerful face on the monitor, Athrun couldn't help but wonder what it was that this girl wanted. He vaguely remembered that this girl's name was started with the letter 'I', but he couldn't remember further.

"Hi, Athrun Zala! Mind if I come in? Kevin's busy with his Chains Gundam and Mary wouldn't let me play in her room!" the girl pouted slightly, but then smiled widely. "And anyway, I want to talk to you!"

Not knowing what else to do, Athrun let the girl in. She looked up at him happily, and bounced in without hesitation. Looking back at Athrun who still had a confused expression on his face, the girl laughed.

"You're cute!" she giggled. "I'd love to have you as my boyfriend, but I have Kevin already, and Az told me that she sensed you already have someone special. Ah, but having you as an older brother would be lovely!"

Athrun raised his eyebrows, half amused. "Sorry, really, but I don't remember your name."

"I'm Illie! Illie Neider!" Illie flopped down on his bed, smiling. "I'm Auel Neider's little sister. Do you know him? He was a brave pilot you know. He died in the second war. He was the pilot of a Gundam. Did you fight him in the second war? Chez said that my brother was really strong. I can't remember what he was like, though, because he had left when I was little. But Kevin found his picture and it's in my room, now. Oh, do you know that you're really famous? And also the pilot of Strike Freedom, I really want to meet him-… "

Sensing that Illie was a talkative girl, Athrun sat down on the chair, listening to the girl, not really knowing how to react. To be honest, he didn't even expect this girl to pilot a mobile suit. This girl seemed to be really naïve, childish… and.. innocent..

"…and Chez said that we're going to attack ORB first thing tomorrow morning, because he wasn't satisfied with the last battle, but I think it's kinda reckless, you know, because Az is exhausted and she needs more rest.."

Athrun's head snapped up. "What?!" he cried. "What did you say? We're going to attack ORB again?!"

Illie shrugged. "Yeah, that's what Chez told us. And by us, I mean Kevin, Mary and I-.."

"This is ridiculous." Athrun muttered angrily under his breath, not listening to Illie's rambling. "He's serious about taking over the whole world. Declaring war against PLANT and ORB.."

"…so I told Kevin that, oh, by the way, I'll just call you Athrun-san, ne?"

Athrun looked at the cheerful girl, a little bit confused at her ease on the upcoming war. He finally nodded, and the girl laughed. "You're so sweet! You know, I have to go now, Kevin would be looking for me, I didn't tell him that I'd be in your room. See you around, then!"

And she left, leaving Athrun in confusion and anxiousness.

He had to do something, right? He had to tell somebody that OMNI would attack ORB again tomorrow. At least, it would give them time to get ready and accept the attack. But how?

And suddenly, it struck him. Wouldn't it be much easier if he had someone he could contact in ORB, to tell him how everyone was doing, to be the one he could contact whenever Chez planned something? That's right. Yes, he could be a spy here.

Feeling slightly brightened with the idea, Athrun snatched a notebook from his desk and began scribbling on it.

This would take some time.. but he'd make it in time before Chez decided to go to space eventually. He knew exactly the way Chez thought. The man would go to space immediately to attack PLANT.

But before it happened, he would make sure that Athreith and Ryoka would know what happened in Dominion II.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli raised her head when she heard a slight knock on the door. "Come in," she answered, crumpling a piece of paper she was writing on. The door quietly opened, and Shinn came in.

"Representative Athha," he nodded. "I bring the data of OMNI's new mobile suit that you asked for," he handed a folder to the Head Representative of ORB.

Cagalli sighed. "Ah, yes. Thank you, Lieutenant General Asuka." She took the folder. Taking a quick look at the papers in the folder, she murmured, "It's going to be really hard.."

Shinn raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Ah, nothing." Cagalli flashed him a smile, and turned her attention back to the paper. "So.. those new mobile suits are.. Miracle, Chains, and Fate Gundam?"

"According to the data, the strongest among the three of them is Miracle Gundam," Shinn added. "It also has the ability to turn into a mobile armor. It uses double sword, and it has three beams on its back."

"I see.." Cagalli nodded. "And they also have Infinite Justice with them."

Silence fell instantly between them. Shinn hesitantly moved closer.

"Cagalli-san," he called, initiating a non-formal conversation. "Do you think that he's serious about joining OMNI?"

"Has he ever joked about this kind of thing, Shinn?" Cagalli's tone was painful, and Shinn had to swallow back his reply. The golden-haired girl turned to the window, casting her gaze outside. "I just.. can't believe that he decided to join them.. despite fighting against us. I mean.. we're his best friends.. and Kira.." she trailed off.

Shinn didn't wish to finish the statement for her, although he knew the rest. There was no need to open an old wound, Shinn mused. He knew, Cagalli had a hard time to get over Athrun, and, just like him, she still couldn't move on.

Probably that was why he was drawn to her closer since he understood her pain.

"Have you seen Kira today, Shinn?" Cagalli's question started him. Shinn raised his head quickly, mouthing a soft, "No."

Cagalli sighed again. "He's probably the one who is hurt the most."

Shinn's mouth opened at her words, ready to show his disagreement, but then, he closed his mouth again. He didn't really know what to say to Cagalli right now. But he wondered—not doubted, mind you—whether Kira was really the one who was hurt the most by Athrun's… Shinn didn't dare to say betrayal.

Instead of debating Cagalli's statement, he mumbled loud enough for the Head Representative to hear, "Aren't you, too, Cagalli-san?"

Because he understood the pain of giving Athrun up.

Cagalli stared at him with unreadable eyes. Shinn looked back to meet those golden orbs. Neither of them blinked, nor moved, simply staring at each other..

BLAAARR!!

A huge sound of explosion and the abrupt shake of the earth quickly snapped them out of their thoughts. Cagalli let out a startled yell; her hands hastily gripped the edge of her desk, trying to keep her balance, while Shinn made a quick move closer to her in order to protect her.

"What happened?!" Cagalli shouted in panic. "What was it? What was that explosion sound? What is go-.."

She didn't finish her sentence as another explosion sound was heard, followed by another jerk of the building they were in. Shinn gritted his teeth. He pulled Cagalli away from the window and dragged her out of her office. "Let's go!"

Another explosion deafened their ears, sounding far too close for their liking. As they ran to the main control room, Shinn caught a glimpse of Mwu. "Mwu-san!" he shouted. "What the hell is going on?!"

"OMNI has just attacked us again!" Mwu hollered back. "Get in your GINN right now, kid!"

"But Cagalli-san.." Shinn cut his words when he caught a glimpse of Anthony. "Colonel Myrth!" he bellowed. "Take Representative Athha to a safer place, now!" he pushed Cagalli to the colonel of ORB, ignoring Cagalli's protest, and dashed after Mwu.

Cagalli looked up at Anthony. "Another attack?!"

"Yes, Representative Athha." Surprisingly, Anthony replied with a tense expression—a rare one for the ever-calm colonel. "Infinite Justice is with them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heaaaaaah!!!"

Dearka's GINN launched forward to attack Infinite Justice the second he caught the sight of the red mobile suit, pointing his blade dangerously. Justice backed away several steps, before drawing out its own blade and met Dearka's attack with a deafening crash of blades colliding with each other.

"Ukh.." Athrun gritted his teeth, half unable to believe that he was fighting his own friend. "Stop it! Dearka!"

"You're the one who is supposed to stop your joke!!" Dearka roared angrily. "How can you do this?!" Athrun tightened his grip on Justice's controller upon the blonde-haired boy snap.

"I can't.." Athrun let out an inaudible murmur. "I can't.. I don't want to kill you.."

With a swift movement, Justice kicked Dearka's GINN feet, successfully making it fell down with a loud bang. Raising its blade, Justice swiftly clashed at the GINN's feet, disabling them completely. Dearka roared furiously. "ATHRUN!!"

"Sorry, Dearka," Athrun backed away and flew away. Dearka gritted his teeth and banged the keyboard before him.

"Stupid GINN! Dammit, ATHRUN!"

But Justice had already flown towards Shinn's GINN.

Shinn's eyes widened as he backed away from Justice, obviously avoiding fighting Athrun. But Athrun had no choice. He had to be the one who fought his friends, because if he didn't, one of the three pilots of mobile suits would fight them, and they wouldn't hesitate a bit to kill if they were given just a slight chance.

Shinn dodged Athrun's attacks hesitantly, unable to be serious fighting against the blue-haired pilot he knew was in there. He backed away, trying to confuse Athrun with his movement, but it was, however, no use against Athrun. He was a legendary pilot, after all, and not to mention he was using Infinite Justice, while Shinn was using a GINN!

"Kh..!!" Shin let out a frustrated growl when he dodged another attack from Athrun. "Athrun! Stop it!"

"What's wrong, Shinn?!" Athrun retorted. "Are you scared?"

"What are you thinking?!" Shinn bellowed. "Are you seriously thinking to kill everybody?! Are you really going to sacrifice everybody only to gain the fake peace?! What happened to you?!"

"Fight, Shinn!" Athrun's loud reply was more of an order. "Aren't you one of ORB's legendary pilots? Why aren't you fighting, then?!"

"Because you told me once that it was no use to fight for destruction!" Shinn screamed, frustrated at the increasing attack Justice threw on him. He whirled around to avoid a beam directed at him, but the next second, Athrun's Justice swiftly appeared behind him and slashed his GINN's feet. Shinn let out a surprised and pained shout as he felt electricity jolted through his body. His GINN fell down and shut down completely with a bright spark and a loud bang when it crashed to the ground.

"Shinn.." Athrun breathed out, his grip tightening. Hoping that the ORB's Lieutenant General would be okay, he turned Infinite Justice to other direction and soared once again.

Shinn followed its movement with his eyes, unable to move. His breath quickened, and his body ached after the electricity jolt. "Athrun.."

Infinite Justice soaring high, Athrun's eyes examined the battlefield quickly, looking for the signs of his friends. His breath hitched when he caught a glance of the blue and white mobile suit that was too familiar to him, flying and skilfully dodging Miracle Gundam's attacks.

Strike Freedom.

"Kira!"

With that, Athrun launched Justice to interfere with the fight between Miracle and Freedom. He quickly positioned himself between them, successfully dodging a beam from Kira out of Miracle's safe zone. Freedom's movement halted instantly.

"Athrun-saaann!! Freedom's mine! Miiine!!"" Illie whined at his intervention "I wanna beat it!"

"Go and help Chains Gundam!" Athrun's eyes narrowed. He had to be the one who fought Kira.. because Illie wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Of course, Kira was strong, and it was certainly not easy to kill him, but Athrun had had enough after the last incident between Kira and Shinn—when he had been sure that Kira wouldn't lose, wouldn't die—which had ended with Shinn stabbing Kira—and Athrun had been so sure that he really did lose Kira that time. He didn't want that to happen again.

"But Kevin doesn't need any help!" the girl protested. Athrun gritted his teeth. Stubborn! He mentally cursed.

"Freedom is mine." He growled. And also Kira, he added mentally.

Apparently, Illie noticed the irritated tone of his voice, because she decided to fly away from them. At Miracle's movement, Freedom began to fly, following her, but Justice quickly stood in its way.

Kira's eyes shone with confusion. "Athrun… why are you protecting her?"

Athrun inhaled deeply, and drew his sword, ignoring the pain clenching his heart. "Because she's my teammate."

"No." Kira stated—and Athrun was surprised to hear the calm tone in his voice. "I don't want to fight you. You know that. We're not enemies, right?"

Athrun smiled painfully. Oh, the irony. He had been the one who said those words to Kira when they were fighting each other in the first war.

"Of course we're not.." Athrun murmured. "But I have no choice.."

"Athrun!"

"It's just like when you had no choice because you had to protect Archangel, Kira. Remember?" Athrun mentally scolded himself. He never, ever blamed Kira for that. In fact, he was thankful that Kira prioritized Archangel first, because in the end, he owed his life to the Archangel.

"Athrun!" Kira's voice was pleading. "I don't want to fight you! Stop this, now! Something's wrong with you, I know it! That's why you joined OMNI, right? Tell me what happened! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong, Kira."

"Liar!"

Closing his eyes, Athrun agreed. Yes. He was a liar. So, he launched Justice to Freedom, pointing his blade. A loud crash reverberated in the battlefield as Freedom met his attack with its own blade.

"Stop it! Athrun!" Kira shouted. "I don't want to fight you!!"

"Fight, Kira!" Athrun hollered. "It's not about what you want! I'm still fighting you!"

Freedom backed away, but Justice chased him. Another crash was heard as their blades once again collided. Using one of its beams, Freedom managed to distract Justice's attention and broke away from Justice's strike.

Defending himself, Kira started to strike back. Each strike was aimed at Justice with exact precision to disable the mobile suit, but Athrun had improved his skill after the war. He avoided and ducked Kira's attacks easily and struck back with less precision. It was Kira, after all, and Athrun could never fight him seriously. One life-and-death fight with Kira in the first war was enough.

Kira easily dodged another attack from him. Athrun's grip tightened. This was going to be a long one.

_"If you're not going to beat him, I can kill him at this exact moment, Athrun Zala."_

The now familiar cold, yet childish voice that always pierced his head reverberated once again in Athrun's head. Letting out a painful whimper, Athrun gritted his teeth.

"No.. don't! I'll.. take care of him.."

_"Be quick, then. We don't have much time before Illie and the others go unstable again."_ Az's voice echoed in his head.

"What-..?" Athrun began, but the pain pierced his head again. He grunted in pain, closing his eyes tightly.

_"No more question. Enough playing. Beat Freedom. Now."_

Opening his eyes, Athrun looked at Strike Freedom sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kira.."

With a fast movement that startled Kira, he launched Justice to push Freedom back until they slammed into a wall. Trapping Freedom between himself and the wall, Athrun made a swift movement and slashed Freedom's feet to disable it. But Kira was prepared. With a precise angle, he moved Freedom's blade to crush the wall behind him, and Freedom fell over among the solid cement and bricks, efficiently avoiding Justice's blade from its feet.

At the exact second, Dominion II launched a retreat call.

Athrun stood before Freedom for several seconds, before launching Justice upwards and flying back towards Dominion II, following the three mobile suits of OMNI.

Kira watched Infinite Justice's retreated back, and sighed.

He knew something was wrong.. and whatever it was, Athrun didn't want to tell him.

"Athrun," he murmured. "What happened to you..?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tbc!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N: I have to admit that writing a battle scene is very, very difficult..-sighs- I'm actually observing the fandom of AthrunKira lately and found out that it is getting less and less. –cries- Let's not let AthrunKira die, minna-san..! Thy're too beautiful to be gone forever…

Anyway, Minna-san, thank you for reading through this chapter! And please, please review!

Next Chapter: Interlude.

HUGS!

(isumi'kivic' and Ilde)


End file.
